A True Devil
by Glenn I
Summary: born in hatred and scorned by it as well. how will a boy's life change as he is given only the Devils as family. Naruto/Harem. NarutoXDMC
1. A Devil Awakes

Naruto, a True Devil

A/N: Naruto x Devil May Cry crossover with a little bit of Final Fantasy. Alright the pre-story formalizes = I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY, or FINAL FANTASY or any other things I add in.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi Thinking'**_

The Story Begins:

Namikaze Minato stood atop his summon looking at the creature that had came and ruined the day that should have the best in his life; the birth of his first son. But now Minato stood there his newborn son in his arms his only family in the world now that his wife had pasted during childbirth. He looked down at his son before biting his thumb and quickly began to write small seals upon his stomach. He let out a sigh as he finished the last seal and had Gamabunta intersect the beast's path.

Battlefield…

"Hold the attack and wait for the Yondaime Hokage" a random chunin screamed before he jumped forward towards the nearing the creature

"It's getting closer don't let it near the village" screamed another as the shinobi continued to pelt the Youko with shuriken and other projectiles. A sounding crash could be heard as Gamabunta arrived at the battlefield and atop stood the Yondaime.

The beast's attention shifted from the minimal threat of the shinobi below to the large toad that stood across the forest. The beast snarled and readied itself to pounce of the toad when a blinding light erupted from the top of its head. Before the devil could react it felt its soul being ripped from its body and pushed into a cage.

With Minato…

Minato stood, using a tree for support as he watched the seal stop glowing indicating that the seal had set and his village had been saved. As he watched his son play with his thumb; a sad smile spread across his lips.

"Sensei!" he looked to see his last surviving student, Hatake Kakashi running through the forest to him. He landed in front of him and panted slightly.

"Kakashi, come here take Naruto" his student walked closer and took the child from his sensei's dying arms. "Kakashi take him to the Sandaime"

"But what about you sensei" the silver haired jounin yelled

"Kakashi; promise me" he could feel his soul beginning the leave him

"Wha"

"Promise me that you will protect Naruto; promise to protect my son" Kakashi looked down at the child with in a new found light. He looked back to see his eyes were closed and his breathing was almost undetectable. He turned and leapt back in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Minato open his eyes and watch as Kakashi left with his son _'I'm sorry Naruto the burden I have set on you I can only hope you can forgive me for someday'_ he closed his again and breathed in and out till his chest was still once and for all.

Hokage Tower (2 days later)…

Sarutobi stood beside Kakashi looking down at the infant; as he slept silently. It had been a day since Sarutobi had announced that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto; the result was less than positive. Screams for blood and death had erupted from the mouths of nearly every villager and especially the village shinobi.

Kakashi turned his gaze from the infant to the old man. "Hokage-sama; what will you do now soon the entire village will know about the Kyuubi and Naruto will have to live fearing for his entire that his own home village is trying to kill him"

"The only thing I can do is forbid them from telling the younger generations and hope we can bring Naruto some kind of happiness" the old man said as he stepped to the window and watched as his village rebuilt the damage that had been received _'Naruto I can only pray that village can someday truly see you as you and not the beast that you keep them safe from' _he let out a sigh before taking his pipe in hand and lighting it

_**3 Years later**_

Uzumaki Naruto walked through Konoha's streets admiring the beautiful lights and sounds of the festival. Usually he would wait for the Hokage or his Ni-san to come and take him; but the old man had told him that council had called another "emergency" pre-festival meeting; which manly consisted of listing inventory and making sure that the arrangements were in order and his ni-san was stuck on guard duty at the gate. So he did what any courageous 3-year old would do.

He went by himself.

As he walked through the streets he failed to notice that he passed began to whisper between each other. Naruto continued to walking through the crowded streets till he came to an open plaza. Stands full of foods, masks, games, and other souvenirs lined the circumference of the circular commons; in the center of the plaza was a large stage.

On the large stage was a forest back drop; along with four actors three were dressed in shinobi garb and the final on was dressed in a hideous suit of red fur. The figures eyes were enlarged and one could clearly see veins running into them; its pupils were small and held an aura insanity. Behind it nine tails, with the same red fur as the main body hung limply behind as the actor growled and snarled at the others. The 'shinobi' began throwing false shuriken at the beast; that snarled and roared in return.

Naruto for a reason he couldn't really explain was drawn the fox-like character; even thou he found it ugly it was the most appealing.

"Hold the attack and wait for the Yondaime Hokage" yelled the shinobi to the left. The fox snarled again and then roared again this time confetti erupted from its mouth spraying over the shinobi who fell against the attack in a cry of pain.

"Yah; cool" Naruto yelled fully enthralled by the performance; which caused multiple people standing nearby to glare and sneer at Naruto who couldn't care at the moment as a new character entered the stage

The new character had golden blonde hair, glowing blue eyes and a dazzling smile; everything about the figure screamed hero. He wore shinobi clothes like the others except he had an almost shining white coat, on which 'Konoha's Golden Flash' was written in kanji on the back. The hero kneed beside the fallen warriors; who reached for the hero.

"Lord Hokage, you arrived in-" he said before slumping to the ground

The Hokage held the man before yelling "DEMON; you will pay for the lives you have taken" he then lunged at the demon. Their hands lock in an attempt to over power each other. The beast began to push against the man moving back his feet sliding on the wooden stage. The hero continued to try and push the beast only to be forced down to his knee.

Suddenly the hero's face brightens as an idea struck him. He stopped opposing the demons forward pushing and pulled the demon causing the demon to flip over him. The hero rolled along with fox, which had landed upon its back he landed atop the beast's stomach. The hero drew his blade a tri-pronged kunai and thrust it into the beast's chest.

The hero stood from the dyeing beast that convulsed in a pool of blood. The hero began to walk away only to hear a weak snarl come from behind him. He turned only to have a pair of razor sharp claws rip through his neck. The beast fell to the ground and ceased moving the man slumped down to his knee as blood flowed from his wound and spoke "To give my life for my village's is a trade I would happily make" and then closed his eyes before the curtain fell.

Naruto whistled at the actors as the bowed to the crowds.

Across the commons a group of shinobi, varying in rank watched the performance but more importantly the young blonde boy who whooped and hollered at it. Each once face twisted in viscous sneers.

The first to voice his opinions wore a chunin vest and had short silver "I can't that demon dare show its face our festival"

"I know what mean Mizuki the nerve of that thing to come here. You know I think we should teach him a lesson" spoke another one, who was bald and wore a jounin vest, as he cracked his knuckles

The others in the group began to agree in the idea of beating the child. They soon started to move in the direction of the boy only for Mizuki step in front of them faulting the advance. "Guys instead of wasting our time beating the demon lets dump it so far out of the village it never finds its way back, huh" the others thought about it only to agree. It wouldn't be as fun as beating the creature but it would solve having to see it ever again.

"Alright you all go to the gate and I'll be there after I grab the fox" Mizuki said before the others jumped off to the west gate. After the others had left Mizuki stalked his prey who began to watch the next performance.

Naruto watched as the actors changed the costumes and began another play. He was about to call and whistle when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

Mizuki watched as the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. He then pulled out a sack; he had grabbed from one of the stands and stuffed the small child into it. He stood, threw the sack over his shoulder and ran in the direction of the village gate.

Naruto's apartment…

Kakashi walked down the hall of Naruto apartment intent on taking his surrogate little brother to the festival. He reached the door and sneered at the graffiti that had been written on the door. Ignoring he touched handle to see that the door was unlocked and it slide open to reveal an empty apartment.

He rushed inside and began to search for a clue of what had happened to the boy. He checked both rooms and even inside the cabinets. Finally sure that the boy wasn't there he look for some sign of a struggle but everything was as it should have been. That left only one scenario 'Naruto had left his apartment alone'. Kakashi stood outside the entry way and crossed his finger and in a poof of smoke second Kakashi stood in the hall.

"Go tell Lord Hokage Naruto has gone out into the festival alone and that I have begun searching for him" the clone nodded before running out of the hall. Kakashi bit his thumb and ran through hand signs and pressing his hand to the ground. In another poof of smoke stood a small pug with headband and a small cape "Yo, Kakashi" he spoke raising a paw in greeting.

"No time for formalities Pakkun, I need you to track Naruto's scent he has gone missing" the dog's calm face turn a bit sterner before he put his nose to the ground sifting through

He many scent trails around him.

"I've got him" he said before they took off in the direction of the plaza.

With Mizuki…

Mizuki arrived at the gate to see his group of compatriots waiting and an empty guard station. He began to smirk at the results of his planning _'Now I can get rid of the Kyuubi brat and have a present for Lord Orochimaru'_ he continued past the group that cheered him on as he leapt off in the direction of his new boss and the reward he would receive for bringing him the power of the nine-tailed fox.

Hokage Tower…

Sarutobi stood up from his desk and with a happy sigh walked towards the door. He had been able set the council at ease as the events of the festival had begun without a hitch. He reached for the door only for it to swing open to reveal a panting Kakashi "Lord Hokage, Naruto went out to the festival alone". The elder's eyes widened as he rushed to his desk and pressed a hidden button from under the desk.

The sound of an intercom starting up sounded through the room. "What is needed of us; Hokage-sama?" the voice was in lack of emotion

"Tenzou; mobilize your squad Naruto has been gone missing. Find him before someone tries something stupid" he ordered

"Hai Hokage-sama" the intercom then buzzed off

"Kakashi-" he stopped as he saw man sized cloud of smoke dissipate _'__Kage Bushin__. Must be searching already' _He then reached under his desk and retrieved his crystal ball.

With Mizuki…

Mizuki stopped running his body exhausted, years of teaching at academy without much physical training had left his body weak, been running for near an hour strait and had been using chakra to aid his speed. He slumped against a tree and allowed his eyes to close for only a second and then another till he was asleep.

Konoha Plaza…

Pakkun slowly moved through the streets sifting scent. Kakashi watched as his partner walked tracking his little brother's scent. They had been moving slowly and he was getting even more worried. "Kakashi we have a problem!"

He walked up to the small dog; that was standing in front of a wooden platform with performers that were deconstructing the set. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody took him"

"What?"

"his scent is lingering here meaning he was here for awhile, but then a second scent; a male came up to him and then his scent becomes really faint" the four-legged animal explained

"Wait what do you mean his scent is faint can't you still track it?"

"The capturer must have disguised Naruto's scent and no Naruto's scent is to faint for that"

Kakashi closed his eye trying to find a way to find his brother and his capturer "wait what about the guy who took him is his scent trackible"

The pug put his nose to the ground "yah; I got him"

Within Naruto's Mind…

Naruto awoke in a pitch black, wet, and creepy place. He sat up and could see a light coming from down the now visible corridor; he placed his hand down only for it to be submerged into cold water he then realized he was sitting in a flooded room. He stood and took a step towards the lighted section of corridor_. 'Where am I'_ echoed through his mind and it seemed the corridor as well

With Mizuki…

Mizuki opened his eyes to see he was still in the forest and that the Kyuubi brat was still unconscious in the sack. Mizuki stood and replaced the bag over his left shoulder; with an audible groan from within the bag. Mizuki spared a glance back at the bag before returning to the job at hand; getting past the boarder.

He took a step in the direction of the boarder and stopped as he felt something's eyes were watching him; sending a cold chill ran down his spine. He looked around the forest that surrounded him in an attempt to find the chill's source only to find nothing. _'I must have just imagined it'_ he thought as he took back off away from Konoha.

As Mizuki left the clearing he failed to notice the pair of cold blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark forest.

Within Naruto's Mind…

A pair of violent red eyes opened and a bellowing roar ripped through the corridors that held it captive.

Elsewhere within the maze Naruto continued to walk towards the light that moved away ever time he neared it. Naruto stopped walking as an echo hit sounding like an animal growling then he was hit a wave of sound hit him knocking him back and off his feet. _'What the hell was that'_ he thought as he walked down the passage that the sounds came from.

With Kakashi…

Kakashi and Pakkun had followed the scent of Naruto's abductor eventually arriving at the guard station. Kakashi closed his eyes in a moment of regret _'If I had just stayed here you wouldn't be in danger now. I sorry Naruto'_ he thought as he moved past the gate.

With Sarutobi…

The old Hokage scanned each and every street for a clue on what had happened to Naruto; so far nothing. He continued to nscan his village's streets till he came to a group of shinobi; all stinking drunk.

"Man, can't believe that Kyuubi brat is finally gone; when Mizuki gets back we have to throw him a party" one spoke his voices was high and he had a small slur from the sake that he had drunken. The others in the group gave a small cheer of approval.

"Cheers to Mizuki" spoke another one holding up a sake bottle

"Cheers" the others screamed. Sarutobi began to sneer as he watched shinobi; _his shinobi_ celebrating the possible death of a 3-year old boy. He then radioed Tenzou to bring in his new suspects.

With Mizuki…

Mizuki continued running towards the boarder like the devil was at his heels. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching his movements. He put those thoughts aside as he saw a break in the tree line.

He landed outside of the trees and took in the new landscape; he stood a top a cliff with a waterfall running down to the river below. On ether side of the waterfall stood two massive statues of the Shodaime Hokage; Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. He focused on the two men that had begun the epic village of Konoha before erupting in a fit of manic laughter. _'Two of the strongest warriors to ever be born; after I bring Orochimaru-sama the Kyuubi he will make me more powerful than the either of you'_ he thought as he continued laughing

He jumped atop the head of the Shodaime and then across the waterfall and then down off of the Uchiha's head. He was about to enter the forest of rice country when he saw the bushes and other shrubbery move. "Who's there?" he said as he drew a kunai while still hold the bag.

Out of the forest walked a man who looked to be roughly in his thirties he had short silver hair spiked backwards and his face held an aura of nobility; and his eyes were an artic blue. He wore a blue leather overcoat that ended at his ankles on the jacket was dragon shape that ran over the right side and ended with the head on the left. Underneath the coat he wore a dark purple leather vest and matching pants; he had white fingerless gloves and brown boots on. But the most noticeable thing about the man; to Mizuki were the two swords; O-katanas at his side.

The first was held in his hand it was in a black sheath which had a yellow ribbon hanging just under the _tsuba_ (hand-guard). The _tsuba_ was oval in shape and looked to be made of gold; the _tsuka_ (handle) was wrapped in white leather except along the side were the leather wrapped back showing a black underneath; and on the but of the Tsuka was the image of a dragon forming a near infinity symbol.

The other O-katana was a little longer than the first; about 6in and was attached to the man's waist. It was similar to the first as its sheath was black except for a gold cap at the end and a gold ring at the opening of both. The second sword's _tsuba_ was gold like the first except it hexagonal in shape; and the tsuka was covered in traditional gold wrappings along with black ornaments.

Mizuki stared at the man till his eyes connected with the mystery man's. After looking in the man's eyes he felt cold like he was in cold water. After breaking eye contact he recovered a bit of courage; or stupidity and asked again. "Who are you?" he asked; but more demanded.

The man just stood there watching him till his eyes fell upon the bag over his shoulder; and he reached for the sword in his other hand. Mizuki seeing this yelled "Hey; what do you think you're doi…" He was cut off as an unimaginable amount of pain erupted from his left arm. He yelled out in pain as he looked down at it only to see nothing except a bloody numb. On the ground he saw the other segment of his arm; twitching as the nerves died away and no Naruto.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the stranger reappear in his hand the sack. "YOU BASTARD; MY ARM" he screamed at the man

"Leave now or I will have to dirty my sword with your blood once again" spoke the man, for the first time since their meeting had begun; his voice was calm and cold.

"Why you bastard!!" Mizuki screamed as he lunged at the man. The man turned to him and drew his sword and before Mizuki could even blink he began sheathing it again. He slid the blade in slowly till the blade was barely an inch from being closed; he then clicked the blade back within its sheath.

The man watched as sundry pieces of the human annoyance, Mizuki, fell to the ground. He then turned to the sack that he had taken.

Within Naruto's Mind…

Naruto had been searching for the origin of the roar that had struck him but for some reason each time he turned a corner he would enter the passage he had just left; he looked back and low and behold no corner only the open passage. _'What the hell is with this place all I want to do is find out where the noise came from'? _Before Naruto could tell what had happened he stood in front of a new passage larger than the one before and was framed by a spiral pattern.

'_What the hell'_ he thought as he walked through the new passage. Inside was a room that stretched higher than Naruto could see. Across from him was a massive gate that stood over 100ft tall and about 50ft wide. As he looked into the black abyss that lay behind those gates he could feel him self begin to sweat. The place behind those gates held an aura of tremendous danger. **"Come closer little one"** a feminine voice came from within the darkness; the voice was soft and calming like tone when a mother reads a lullaby to their child; the voice also made it feel like he had a fire inside his stomach.

As Naruto approached the massive gate a beautiful woman came into view. She had an angelic face that was framed by her fiery red hair streaked with orange; it ran down to her mid-back. She stood just a few inches over 5ft and had and hourglass figure that was shown off by her curve holding kimono; which was decorated by a red, orange, and black floral pattern. But the most catching thing about the woman was her crimson eyes _'Beautiful'_ Naruto though as a blush spread across his cheeks. A giggle broke him of his thoughts about the woman in front of him.

"**I am glad you like how I look, Naruto-kun"** she said her giggle growing more intense as Naruto's face went red

"How do you my name?" she stopped giggling momentarily

"**I have known your name since the day you were born"** she said as she walked closer to the gates. **"Naruto, I'm going to tell you a little story so please have a seat"** a sly foxy grin spread across her face

Naruto just stood there staring at her with a look that said 'Are you crazy?' he then looked down at the flooded floor below "In the water?" her grin only grew

"**No, a 'seat' as in a chair; Naruto-kun"** she said in the tone an adult would take when a child asked a stupid question

"What chair" Naruto asked his confusion only growing from the conversation

"**The chair you are going to sit in of course"** she said as she began to silently giggle at the boy's frustration

"But there is no chair" he yelled; his frustration boiling over as any 3-year old would

"**Really, are you sure" **She said giving a fake pout in disappointment; before snapping her fingers **"I know I will describe a chair and you try and picture it in your mind Naruto-kun. Now first close your eyes"**

"But-" he was cut off by a pair of puppy eyes

"**Please"** her said sounding like a child; as held her hands in the classic begging position and her bottom lip quivered

"Alright please just stop that" he said as he closed his eyes and failed to see the woman give a victory sign

"**Now lets see how the chair should look"** she said her voice back to a childish one **"Alright the chair is big enough for two and is bright orange in color and has two arm rests and on top of it is…a big cushy blanket that two could just cuddle up together. So Naruto-kun can't you just imagine it"** she smirked as said chair began to take form within the gate **"Naruto-kun you can open your eyes now"**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the chair he had imagined from the weird woman's description. The chair was taller than most men, a little over 7ft; it was about the same in width. The woman was laying in the chair the blanket that was the same red as her eyes wrapped around her; her face the only portion visible **"Naruto-kun come sit with me"**

Naruto walked towards the woman slowly; he faulted only as he reached the gate that had separated him and the woman. Inside he felt scared like if he walked passed this point something terrible would happen. He closed his eyes and walked through the bars, the woman's eyes narrowed and focused on the blonde as he walked through, as he stepped through a ripple of energy came of the blonde.

After he had made it through he opened his eyes to see…nothing had changed. The woman was still waiting in the chair; her eyes looking into his own. He continued walking toward her till he felt something brush against his leg; looking down he saw it was a clothe red, orange, and black _'Wait isn't that her'_ his face went red as he looked up at the woman as she sat in the chair a foxy grin plastered to her face.

"**Naruto-kun hurry I'm getting lonely"** she said as she began to pout again. He walked closer to her till he stood just in front of the chair. She slid her hand out from under the blanket and offered it towards him. He slowly reached and accepted her extended one; Before Naruto could tell he had move he was under the blankets and most of his clothes were gone other than his underpants.

He tried froze in place as he felt that her bare breast that were pressed against his back _'so soft'_ he thought as his face went red and his mind went blank

"**Comfy Naruto-kun"** she said as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him further into her breasts. Naruto nodded his mind not really drawing any coherent thoughts **"good; now for the story. This story is how I came to know you Naruto-kun." **Naruto looked back at her his eye showing a bit of anticipation. Seeing his eyes on her she cleared her throat **"our story began a little over three years ago…"**

_-Flashback-_

A man with short black hair walked down a dimly lit staircase. He was dressed completely in black samurai style armor.

He soon reached a large open chamber in which a beast slept. The beast was larger than most mountains and even in its sleep held the power to awaken the deep seeded fear buried within the hearts of all men. The beast appeared to be a fox of sorts except its overly long ears and its eight extra tails

The man walked closer to the beast and began to run through hand signs and taking a deep breath. "_Goukakyuu on jutsu_" he yelled as a massive ball of fire erupted from the man's mouth and hit the beast directly in the head. The flames died out as a growl echoed through the room. The fox raised its head and gave a visible sneer at the man. **"It's you what the hell do you want"** the beast roared causing dust to fly up and push against the man who held firm

"I'm here to call that favor you owe me; Kyuubi-chan" he said with a smirk as the beast roared louder

"**and what kind of 'favor' do you want?"** the beast said as it stood and stretched its arms and legs; its sneer leaving its face

"all I ask is for you to attack and destroy Konoha" he said his face smirking all the while

Konoha…

Kyuubi stood only a few hundred feet from the village that bastard had asked her to destroy. **'Just one puny little village and my debt is paid'** she thought in glee as she moved towards the village

The villagers tried to defend them selves only their attacks were useless against the fox demon. She continued her assault till a toad appeared across from her she turned to it and snarled **"You will not rob me of my freedom"** she growled though no one could understand her in her current form. She readied herself to destroy the toad when a blinding light flashed from above the toad before she could retaliate she was in a cold dark sewer behind iron bars that refused to give no matter how much she pushed

_-Flashback-End-_

"**- and Naruto is how I came to be here with you"** she said as she put her head in the nook of his neck.

Naruto sat there in silent contemplation as he connected the dots of the story. _'That man called her Kyuubi; that means that she is the monster that attacked Konoha' _he turned his head to see her still burring her face deeper into his neck _'but she seems so nice and warm'_ he then felt her purr into his neck causing him to moan

"**So Naruto-kun you know who I am now right"** she said, her voice was meek and some what nervous, her face still buried in his neck

"You are the Kyuubi the beast that attacked Konoha" she nodded; but remained silent

"**Do you hate me?"** She said her face still hidden in his back

He remained silent for a few moments before speaking "No" her head shot up in genuine surprise

"**But why not it's my fault that you have been abused and that you are alone**" she almost cried; her voice began to crack

"I remember ounce after I had been attacked by the villagers and I was in the hospital. I was so mad at the villagers; I just wanted to hate them so much; that was till I spoke to Oji-san and he told something. 'Hatred is a vile thing that only brings pain and suffering to all involved and the only way to break its cycle is to let go of hatred no matter how much someone hurts you" he felt her relax in her embrace

"uhm; Kyuubi-san can I ask you a question? So said that there was an intense flash of light and then you were here but where is here?"

He watched as she raised her head and made eye contact with his own **"Naruto-kun you may ask any question at anytime. But as to where we are we are now deep within your mind."**

"Ok and you said that the Yondaime put you here" he asked receiving a nod from the fox

"**In order to halt my rampage in your village he was force to seal me way in the only object that could handle my corrosive chakra, a newborn infant, you"** she said holding him close

Naruto began to frown at the collection of thoughts "So you're here with me only by chance."

"**Yes, pretty much" **

"That…that's just so screwed up. To destroy my chances at a normal life is one thing; but to use _me_ to hurt someone else is totally inexcusable" he seethed much to the fox's surprise

"**Naruto you sound like you hate him"** she said her voice holding a slight huskiness to it '_**I wonder has coming so close to me actual begun to affect his personality'**_

"Well I can't say it is hate but what he did is unforgivable. To make me your prison just because he couldn't find another way is pathetic" Naruto said his voice seething and his brow furred. Only to relax as Kyuubi began to squeeze his small frame closer to her own.

She began to smile impishly **"Naruto-kun…" **she said as she gentle blew her breath so to hit the back of his ear **"do you really feel that upset for little old me"** he had lost his thoughts, from the breath treatment, and now only follow along to her words nodding slowly **"would you like to make it up to me"** he nodded again **"really? Are you sure? You can't turn back if you agree to this"** she emphasized

"I promise Kyuubi-chan" he said with a smile

She smiled in return** "Alright but first I'm going to tell you a secret-"**

"But-" he tried to interject only to be silence by a pair of smooth fingers on his lips

"**No interrupting"** she scolded **"the reason I'm telling you this secret is it will be important in your future"** he listened closely to her words **"First do you know the difference between **_**demons**_**, **_**devils**_**, a **_**demon lords**_**, and a **_**devil**_**-**_**kings**_** are?"** his answer was an expected 'no'

"**Well the first group is demons. Most are weak in most aspects and can only fight through their fist or maybe a weapon, like a club or a scythe, but their skills is minimal. They can be branched into two branches 1) big bulky idiots and 2) smaller more intelligent idiots. The bigger ones are usual set on nothing but satisfying their desires this is usually food, money, or really anything they find interesting…oh and women"** she ignored Naruto's gasp **"they are also **_**very**_** easy to manipulate. Now the little ones are a little trickier they like to make plans and are always paranoid that someone is after them; and **_**usually**_** weaker physically. They also usually like to use the stupider demons to get things they want"**

"**Next are Devils they are the middle ground. They hold the widest range of strength some being weaker than a demon and some growing stronger than even the hokage."** To which she heard Naruto gasp of surprise and awe **"The most distinguishing factors are that while as strong as the larger demons they have a sleeker frame and are more intelligent than the brainier demons. Aside from that another difference is form; they came be in one of two forms, first is a human form in which they look completely like any normal person, other than inhuman strength and vitality, or their **_**devil trigger**_** as it is called in which the inner power of their demon blood is unleashed in a temporary but extreme boost in power."**

"**Next are the Demon lords are really big, really strong, and really smart demons. To put it simple the are the best of the best; and I should know; I'm the best one out of all them" **she said pointing her thumb back at herself while meeting Naruto's awestricken eyes **"other than being unimaginably strong **_**most**_** demon lords are extremely arrogant; totally unlike myself scenes I'm the best I'd never such a fool"** she said her chin raised high

"But didn't you underestimate the Yondaime and that's why you are…" he added only stopping at the glare that was focused at him

"**Why NO that's not why I'm here he used that underhanded technique of his to **_**halt**_** me; not **_**win**_**"** she said the scowl on her brow lifting only slightly **"well technically I won, I alive and he is dead, and so I win"** she said in a semi-crazed voice chuckling madly

"**But back to the lesson the last group is the devil kings they are in all senses of the meaning gods."** Naruto eye practically exploded open **"but they aren't what you would call popular so far this group has never even broken into the double digits. They are all have had human based shapes and not far off in size ether. But they held more power than even I did" **she said looking down at the boy who was now looking at her

"What do you mean 'did' aren't you as strong as you used to be" he asked only to see a sorrowed face

"**No during the sealing my power was split between two vessels; you and some other one. But right now that doesn't matter. Naruto do you want to know why I just told you about the different levels of demons"** He nods **"Well you see the BIG secret is you are descended from one of those groups; well not just you but all humans to some degree have devil's blood running through their veins"** she said, a big smile across her lips as she saw the shock on his face

Naruto looked down at his palms 'I have devil's blood in me; but she said everyone has so why is it a secret' "Kyuubi-chan, if everyone has devil's blood why is it a secret?"

She smiled at the question **"well Naruto-kun once having devil's blood was an honor but soon humans began to resent those who held it and as time went on devil's blood began to show up in all of man kind. The honor of holding it gone and only the resentment of it remained. So as time went on people just let the thought of it be forgotten"** she sighed before looking back at Naruto who's head was still held between her breast **"Naruto; back to what I want from you as a 'sorry' for having been my cage for the last 3 years. You are still going to keep promise right?"**

"Of course I always keep my promises" he said much to her enjoyment "so what do you want?"

"**Freedom"**

"Freedom?"

"**Yes; I'm tried of going to sleep in a sewer and waking in the same dirty water. I want to feel the sun on my face and enjoy life again"** her voice going lower with each word her eyes becoming unfocused

"How?"

She blinked as she refocused on Naruto **"What?" **

"How do I give you your freedom?" he asked

Much to his surprise she began to giggle, which should turned into full blown laughter **"Oh, Naruto-kun; as nice as the thought is you can't free me; at least not as you are now"**

"Then what do I have to do" his voice desperate; refusing to fail the woman he had made a promise to.

"**Well the only way you could **_**every**_** be strong enough to release me is to first awaken your sleeping demonic roots and then grow to the level of at least a demon lord"** she said thoughtfully stroking Naruto 'whiskers' causing his ever consent blush to darken

"H-how do I w-wake it" he asked his thoughts blurred by her actions

"**Well lucky for you I know just what to do but it comes at a price. You must **_**promise**_** to never to become a shinobi and bow your head to a human"** he eye shot open wide from the price; but a promise was a promise

"I promise"

"**I know it hurts to give up your dream but later on you will be happy that you did"** she said as she stroked his hair gent**le "Now Naruto I'm going to start the process it will be quick but it will hurt worse than anything you have ever felt; and remember I will won't let you go" **she cooed gentle as he nodded in acknowledgement

She closed her eyes as a mass of red, bubbling chakra leaked from her body and clawed its way towards Naruto's small frame. As it touched his skin she could feel him wanting to pull away in pain. She smile seeing his will hold his body still even as his skin began to peel away; from the heat of the mass.

For Naruto what ever it was that had just touch him it BURNED, it burn worst than when his 'friend' a chunin 'accidentally' hit him with katon jutsu, and what ever it was it was spreading. He wanted to move away but knew that would mean breaking his promise to Kyuubi-chan; and he would rather die than let that happen. The chakra continued its journey over Naruto's body ever slowly, ever painfully.

Kyuubi continued to hold her vessel as he held in tears and the screams that she knew were building under his dissolving skin. The mass neared Naruto's neck and a ear spilting scream erupted from his lungs as the burning pain had final become too much. The mass soon covered his mouth and the scream of pain and sorrow mutated into a roar of power and anger. The chakra continued to pour from the youko body for what seemed like a millennium; till the foul chakra's flow began ebb

Naruto's body hung limply in Kyuubi's arms; she gentle held his lifeless frame. She looked in his blank eyes that were once the brightest blue were now dark and dull as if the life had been ripped from the. Kyuubi's eyes closed and held firmly to his limp frame _**'Almost there Naruto just a little more and you be a half-devil'**_

Naruto continued to lay limply his mind gone to the pain, as was his voice, his light, and even the tears that had once flowed freely from his eyes.

_Thump_

_Thump…thump_

_Thump…thump..thump _

_Thump.. _

Naruto body and back arched forward only to be held by Kyuubi's strong arms. His heartbeat was audible through his chest as it tried to send its new bloody fuel to ever corner of the boy's body. The once burnt skin grew back at an instantaneous speed and seemed to hold a noble glow.

Naruto's chakra exploded out and began the burn around him like a raging flame. A second chakra then came from the small boy, the bloody-red one that Kyuubi had buried within him, the red spiral around him before wrapping around him and his blue chakra. The two began to push against each other neither willing to lose their dominance of the boy's network. The flame continued their dance of wills till a single string of red seeped into the blue and dissolved leaving a dark purple color, soon more red seeped in and more purple formed, till the mass of flame were one; a dark purple that crackle as bolts of lightning formed and leaped from the downed boy, gust of wind shot from his body, and fire set to the water underneath the pair. The boy's powers continued to bellow forth till Naruto fell again; limply into Kyuubi's arms; and there he stayed for the rest of the night.

"**Congratulations; Naruto-kun you're a demon now"** she said, her own eyes heavy and tired; as she closed them sleep claim her quickly and she slept soundly cuddling the boy into her breast.

Outside Naruto's mind...

The man had watched as a powerful demonic aura came from the sack that he opened to find a small blonde boy. He watched as blue flames of chakra battle the red demonic ones before they mutated into a majestic purple. He watched in slight disbelief as not only did two elements, as normal one from each parent, form near the boy but a third. Then an idea struck the man _'The boy has potential that much is certain and he could be a powerful weapon after his demonic blood strengthens. Even the wasted time training it would be worth it in the end'_

He walked to the sleeping boy, lifted him over his shoulder and disappearing into the dark forest

With Kakashi…

Kakashi and Pakkun reached the valley quickly but much to their horror not quickly enough. Naruto was no where to be seen and the man that was last to see him was in pieces on the side of the cliff. Kakashi turned to his canine partner "Pakkun can you find his scent?"

The small pug only sniffed the bloody pools of the former chunin only to shake its head. "No; Naruto's scent has been tampered with I can't follow it not with all these outside influences"

Kakashi fell to his knees "but we have to find him. I…I can't fail sensei"

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything for him here. Lets head back and inform the Hokage" Kakashi nodded numbly before he and dog leap in the opposite Naruto's abductor had gone

Hokage Tower…

Hours had past before Kakashi arrived back at the gate of the village. Pakkun had been dismissed during the trip back. He stood in front of the of the Sandaime's office he had been standing there for the last five minutes his hands refused to touched the handle. Deep in his mind he knew telling the hokage he had lost Naruto would be accepting his failure to his sensei.

Inside his office the Sandaime read the results of Ibiki's interrogation. Much to his displeasure the entire ordeal was apparently Mizuki's idea and he was now no longer among the living.

He knew that Kakashi was outside his door and knew what it meant if he refused to enter

Naruto was gone

He closed his eyes as he looked out of his window part of him wanted forsake the village and another part simple wished he had retired years ago._ 'To think they are given a child with the blood of the most powerful Kage to come out of this village along with the power of the strongest bijuu and they throw it away just because their eyes are clouded by their fear and their misguided hate.' _He closed his eyes as he readied himself for the 'parties' that were unavoidable to begin as word of Naruto's disappearance became common knowledge.

Chapter Ends:

I've done it I wrote the first chapter


	2. A Devil's Growth

A/N: last chapter is ok this one will be a little shorter for on reason it is a fight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY (If I did; Naruto would have gotten together with his stalker/love interest Hinata and would NOT get totally fucked over EVER time he uses Kyuubi's chakra)

A/N: oh come on were are my reviews they are what fuel my and 4 in a weak leaves me VERY dead in the creative department. And come on why a single person didn't even ask about Vergil's second sword but NO. Not a single glances at the mystery katana or even why he has his Yamato. DAMN YOU ALL **REVIEW** I NEED THE HELP **OR NO MORE UPDATES**

(Japanese translation, of preceding word)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi Thinking'**_

_**??? Speaking **_

Ch.2 Begin:

8 years have past since Naruto's life fell under the care on that man; later identified as Vergil. Naruto had been surprised to wakeup with the silver haired man sitting next him stroking a small campfire.

_Flashback…_

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his dirty bedding. He looked around he was in a forest; the only light coming from the fire behind him. He turned towards the light and saw that he wasn't alone as a man in blue sat at the blaze stirring the wood with a stick. Just as Naruto tried to move the man spoke "Don't move around your body is very weak right now" his voice cold and uncaring, Naruto was about to retort only to hear the words of a familiar vixen.

"**He's right Naruto-kun your body needs time to heal from the transformation"**

"Kyuubi-chan is that you!" he asked looking around him only to receive a glare from the man across from him.

"One, my name is Vergil Sparda, not Kyuubi; and two, I am most defiantly NOT a 'chan'" he said as he turned back to the fire

"**Naruto-kun; yes it is me and don't speak out loud; just 'think' it and I'll hear you. OK"** her voice echoed from within his mind.

'_Ok Kyuubi-chan'_ he thought glad his friend was still there _'uhm, Kyuubi-chan what happened and who's that guy?'_

"**I don't know who 'he' is; but I do know the name Sparda. Sparda to put it shortly the greatest traitor the devils ever knew"** her voice echoed a deep seeded hatred **"he betrayed his comrades for a human woman and sealed away the greater devils; but what was worse is what he did to me"** Naruto could hear her hate

'_Kyuubi-chan what did he do to you?'_ Naruto asked, angered had upset _his_ Kyuubi-chan

"**He stole my chance to become a devil king"** she had lost her venom and sounded of depression

'_Kyuubi-chan-'_ he conversation was halted as the man spoke up

"Boy your demonic aura it not pureblooded is it?" he spoke, in the same cold, empathic voice

"Well I'm not exactly sure about that" he said rubbing the back of his head "I know that my devil's blood is awake." The man's blue eyes narrowed

"How?" his question said more of an order

"Wha…"

"How did a little boy such as you awaken devil blood that has slept for generations?" his voice losing a bit of its calm; replaced by anger

"**Naruto tell him that a Demon lord did it for you"** Kyuubi echoed from the mindscape

"A demon lord did for me" the man's narrow eyes widened only slightly; before narrowing further

"And how would a 'human' boy know a demon lord?" he asked sarcastically

"She was sealed inside me to stop her from destroying the village" he said in a neutral tone

"IF there was a demon lord sealed in you would it hate you for being its cage; not giving you new strength?" he asked

"Well she, well…" he couldn't think of why Kyuubi shouldn't hate him

"**Naruto-kun; our promise"** the demoness chimed

Naruto smiled remembering their promise "Because I made her a promise! That when I'm strong enough I will free her from the seal"

The man's eyes looked over Naruto searching for lies "And how will you grow that strong 'little devil'?"

As much as hated to admit it Vergil was right he couldn't free Kyuubi by himself he wasn't strong and had no way of gaining strength _'Kyuubi-chan; I know that it still soon from our meeting but…'_

"**Naruto, I will help you with some arts, I know, but as for others you will be on your own, sorry I can't do more." **

"I don't really know. Kyuubi-chan said she can only help so much" Naruto said realizing his lack of forethought

"Fine I will take you as my apprentices" he said in cold monotone voice 'He said Kyuubi. From what I remember the only _'Kyuubi' in this area is a youko; and from the rumors it was pretty powerful. If it is giving him its power he will be a powerful weapon…someday'_

"Wha-what did you say?" he asked, well more yelled, in surprise

"I am taking you as my apprentice. I have reasons for wanting to meet your demon lord; and I have no reason to let a fellow devil that has potential fade out before he has grown bright, and into his prime" he said with false sincerity

"**Naruto accept but be careful; I sense he has some ulterior motives"** the vixen warned

"Ok; sensei what is the first lesson" he asked in overly loud voice only to be struck on the top of the head

"The first lesson is to not speak unless spoken to" he said sternly. Naruto was about to yell at the man only to see his sheathed sword move ever so slightly, ready to strike so he chose to smart move and…shut up. Vergil smirked and spoke again "at least you seem to learn quickly; now the next lesson is '_never trust anyone'_" he emphasized the 'anyone' part.

_Flashback End…_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same scene he had seen for much of the last 8years…Kyuubi's slowly raising chest. Ever since had learn about the 'sex and attraction' from Vergil; thou he really learned mainly in private 'show and tell' sessions with Kyuubi which simple left him blushing, aroused, and without any form of relief, as Kyuubi had forbidden both masturbation, even thou to him he found the idea to demeaning to his pride to ever consider, and refused to do anything with him till she was freed of the cage, which simple redoubled his desired to grow more quickly. So after he had learned 'the birds and the bees' Kyuubi decided to continually test his resolve by wearing skimpy, clothes the really were to small to be called clothes, hold his head between her twin, and brushing against him in the most provocative ways she could think of; and to put it simple…it was near impossible to arouse him against his will. So Kyuubi now had him sleep in the seal with her, much too both their enjoyment.

Kyuubi purred gentle as she felt Naruto move **"Good morning Naruto-kun"** she said pulling him closer to her. He looked at her face of all the things he had seen in the world still nothing compare to her waking in the morning.

"Good morning; Kyuubi-chan" he said, his voice held little warmth; he sat up the silk sheets, the color of red wine, to only thing covering his lower half. He moved to the edge of the bed out of Kyuubi's reach only for her to wrap her arms around his chest and pressing her chest to his back.

"**It's almost time; Naruto-kun"** she purred licking his earlobe gently sending a shiver down his spine.

"I know Kyuubi it has been a long time" he said as he rose from the vixens grasp, much to her disappointment, he watch as she slipped back under the covers of the bed.

"Get back to the real world, the sun will rise soon; and do me proud" she said with a sweet smile that always meant trouble for someone. He nodded and faded from view as he reclaimed control of his body.

_Real-World…_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same scene he had closed them to his sensei meditating beside the now dieing campfire. Naruto stood from his own meditation stands, a simple Indian style with crossed-legs. He walked out of their small camp and down towards a nearby stream.

The steam was only far enough that they wouldn't hear it and disturb their rest. Naruto quickly washed himself and left the steam only after making sure that ever inch of his body had been washed.

After the stream-bath he began to routine of putting his clothes on first were his black leather pants the while they cling to his form did not hinder his movements. Next was a pair of dark-tan leather boots similar to Vergil's except for on key difference and that is the metal bottom with small spike-like trends. After the boots he slid on his shirt a long sleeve, snow white button-up. As he buttoned the shirt he could hear Kyuubi's cat catcalls. After the shirt was buttoned and the bottom was tucked into his pants; he slid a black leather belt through the loops of his pants. The only unique quality of the belt was its buckle; that was in shape of an armored head with a single horn protruding forward from the center of its fore head and another pair of horns extending forward from the side. After the belt and he slipped on a black padded vest, with a raised golden-yellow tribal design, the vest was design like his most of his clothes study but flexible. After his clothes were on he slid his hair back into a similar fashion as his sensei's.

He walked back to the campsite to see his sensei had already risen and was preparing to leave. He turned to his disciple, noting that he was also ready to leave, and threw a few pieces of fruit to him which was quickly eaten and they hit the road. This is how it had been for many years now they would walk till something caught Vergil's attention, usually only something demonic, or till the sun set.

The sun was just peaking passed the horizon when they began walking down the western path. Their journey was peaceful to say the most. Nothing was happening; as much as Naruto hated to admit it this was the price of being the student of the infamous Vergil Sparda; no one was stupid enough to pick a fight with him. So that was why _they_ searched for devils to hunt and kill.

It was high noon before they stopped at a small tea stand. It was a standard little stand; like so many that littered throughout the continent. The stand seemed to be run be an older man who was preparing food in the back and a rather young, about 17, and attractive waitress. She greeted them with a smile, and a blush, and leading them inside. They sat at a bench on the far right wall. "What would you two like?" she asked

"A bottle of sake and an order of yakitori (grilled chicken skewers)" Vergil said quickly

Turning to Naruto she asked "and for you, sir?"

"I'll have sencha (a strong tasting green tea) and a plate of nikujaga (steak, onion, and potato skewers in sweetened soy); please" he said, in a false friendly tone, while giving a charming smile cuasing her blush to spread further before she vanished into the back for the order.

"Naruto why must you flirt with ever female you meet." Vergil asked more in annoyance than anything else.

"Well no real reason really just part of being the handsome devil that I am. And not like I ever complain about you and Lady Nel" he smirked as Vergil glared at him.

"Watch your tongue Naruto; or I might just take it" he warned moving his hand over his first katana, Yamato.

Naruto put his hands up in a small sign of surrender "fine, fine I'll shut up" he said as the food and drink arrived.

"Here you are sirs" the waitress as she set the food on the table in front of them. First was Vergil alcohol and chicken then Naruto tea and beef. As she set the plate down a small slip of paper fell between him and the plate, so Vergil couldn't see it, and gave him a wink and walk off.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before sliding the paper under the table and folding it open. It read:

_Meet me around back if you want to have a little 'fun'_

_Signed, Katame _

He looked up to see her near the exit with a sly grin on her face; she winked again and walked out. Naruto stood and began walking towards the exit till "and where are you going" Vergil asked after swallowing a bite of chicken

"Uhm…oh, I'm going to the bathroom" he said motioning towards the outdoor bathroom

"Hm" he responded before taking another sip of sake "be quick we'll be leaving soon" Naruto nodded and strolled out the door and toward the back of the shop, away from the bathrooms. Vergil sighed as he watched his student leave _'boy couldn't lie to save his life' _

Naruto turned the corner to see the waitress, Katame, waiting staring at a spider web in a tree. He walked behind her silently before speaking "You mentioned some 'fun', Katame-san" she turned and blushed at not have noticing him sooner.

"I see you are interested in my little offer, Naruto-kun" she cooed as she closed their distance and embraced him wrapping her arms around his neck "oh, it has been so long since I saw cute guy like you; I just can't help myself" she finished as she practically smashed her lips against his. Naruto felt girl's lips smashing against his and almost sighed she was like so many other human girls…desperate.

Despite his first negative thoughts of the desperate girl the kiss was still nice, her lips were very soft, and he slid his hands to her sides and kissed her back with equal force inciting a moan from her. He felt her tongue rubbing against his lips so he parted them and felt her tongue slide inside his mouth and begin rubbing against his own. Not one to out done Naruto began to fight her tongue for dominance, her moaning through it all. As much as he hated to end the kiss, especially after her tongue seemed to heat up, but if kept this up to long Vergil would get pissed and that would just make things go badly.

He pulled away quickly much to her disappointment as her moan shifted to a whine. She recovered quickly to see him removing himself from her arms "W-wait; what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked desperately; he looked at her bright brown eyes.

"Its not that the kiss was bad, it was pretty good, but my sensei will get suspicious if I'm not back soon" the calm words didn't help her mood as a rather large pout spread across her face.

"Well can I at least get one more kiss…for the road" she said another blush spread across her face.

"Fine" he said pulling her into his arms pressing his lips to hers this time. Naruto could tell this kiss was different from the first; it was…HOT it was like when her tongue had heated up except 10x's more intense. The kiss continued for a few seconds till Naruto tried to pull away only for his back to seize up and spasm sending him to the dirt.

"I see that my toxin to final took effect, I only had to quadruple the normal dose, very impressive half-devil" he snarled at her "oh, don't be that way Naruto-kun; I did really enjoy the kiss" she lifted his slumped form and setting him upright against a tree and stepping back.

He watch as demonic energy flowed off her and her delicate frame mutated returning to its true form. Her skin turned a dirty brown and plates of exoskeleton formed over portions of her body. A second pair of arms and leg grew out of her sides; along with an opisthosoma from behind her ass. Her fingers turned to claws and spine-like hairs covered her arms and legs. A pair of fangs grew out the side of her mouth, both dripping a small amount of venom on the ground which began to bubble and dissolve into the ground, her teeth grew jagged and moved out of her lips that then were covered by exoskeleton. Her eyes grew larger as three more sets formed on her face, each of which turned a bright solid red. "What do you think Naruto-kun? I am I still pretty?" she asked, in a high-pitched, shrill voice, as she then grasped her breast and giving them a squeeze.

She walked up to his still form and lowered her self so she was straddling his hips. Her tongue had become long and large amount of saliva now fell from it; and it slowly traced Naruto's jaw line before forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. She pulled away and smiled as Naruto gagged out here saliva. "Taste good, Naruto-kun" she said condescendingly; he did the only thing possible at the moment…glare at her "don't be mad Naruto-kun I won't kill you at least till after I gotten my 'use' out of you" she said grasping his little soldier from between his legs much to his, and Kyuubi who was screaming obscenity from within the seal, displeasure.

"And don't worry. As you probably noticed while my toxin has made it impossible for you to move; it hasn't taken away your ability feel" which she demonstrated by cutting his wrist, that began to bleed profusely, with her claws. "another little affect you probably noticed now is that it slows your bodies reactions; such as that bleeding wrist that has closed yet or the one I'm interested in, that your cock will take so long to cum I'll be more than satisfied by the end" she said sending her tongue back into his mouth, while her hands tried to get past his belt buckle.

After the tricky buckle final came off she pulled down his pants. She moved to his boxers liking her 'lips' only to feel something touching her pussy; she looked down to see Naruto bloody wrist was moving towards her slit. "Oh, Naruto-kun I knew you would see it my way but let me give you a little help" she lifted his hand and lifted it so it was cupping her lower lips, and closed her eyes as his fingers wiggle ever so slightly; sending shiver through her overexcited pussy. He smirked as she closed her and struggled to move forward as to whisper in her ears

"_Raiton: Dokiri__"_

After the word left his mouth lightning jumped from his fingers, and connecting to the lightning begin produced by another finger, sending unimaginable amount of pleasure into the Onigumo (Demon spider), who arched forward and screamed out in pleasure "Ooooh, N-Naruto that feeeeels ssooo good" she yelled unable to gain control of her bodies spasm. She opened her eyes, only barely tough, and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Feel good, Katame-chan" he asked as she spasmed from his jutsu but nodded none the less "good, because this will make it even better" he said as his lips smashed against hers and she screamed into the kiss, as the lightning that had pleasured her pussy jumped from the fingers and through her body and back into his lips.

He pushed her charred body off to his side and stood with little ease. He moved to leave only for a hand to grasp his now raised pants. He looked down at the still living spider as she starred up at him "H-how? My toxin" he grinned at the question

"Oh, how was I able to escape your poison; simple…you helped me" he said holding up the bloody wrist "If you hadn't cut my wrist I wouldn't have been able to bleed out the toxins." Her eyes widened seeing the cause of her demise; her own foolish gloating. "Goodbye, Katame" he said his boot coming down on her skull crushing it, killing her.

He walked back to the front of the shop to see Vergil waiting. His eyes narrowed "What took so long" he said walking down the path

"You know me sensei I like to play things out" he said smirking; before looking onside the shop to see a beheaded spider-demon

"Yah, and that's why you go though so many clothes" he said without looking back. The shop and the demons not even spots in their memory.

Their walk continued undisturbed for many hours till the sun just beginning to set; but still very bright. The still walked down the path till the came to a fork in the road; Vergil looked down the first and the down the second and finally up at the sky, that was filled with dark-grey clouds. He looked down from the sky and walked into the middle of a field to the side of the road. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as his sensei stood now facing him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this" he asked removing Yamato from his side and lowered into a combat stance "well Naruto care to explain why you have been sending lightning energy into the sky"

Naruto's eyes widened before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment "damn, sensei I had hoped you had noticed, but oh well." He lowered into his own stance "My brothers have already come so it means nothing" he said as lightning sparked around him and five bolts of lightning struck the ground around him and multiple roars echoed throughout the valley.

"This is where my story begins and yours ends; my sensei"

Chapter Ends:

A battle is about to be held a battle that will shape the future. How will Naruto fare against the man that shaped him into the man he is and who are these brothers that Naruto has called?

**Jutsu Review:**

_Raiton: Dokiri_ – Lightning release: feeling shocked/ or startled

The jutsu was created by Naruto with the help of his mentor Kyuubi. *Used solely on females (by preferences)*. First Naruto cups the targets vagina and send small amounts of lightning chakra in the target cuasing high level of pleasure; partially disabling the foe and breaking their focus. Naruto will then kiss the target creating a current that allows the lightning a point to escape the body; and in doing so the lightning passes through the targets vital organs killing, most, opponents.

Yes Ch.2 is done faster than ever


	3. A Devil's Growth Pt2

Ch.3 – A Devils Growth Pt.2

A/N: last chapter is ok this one will be a little shorter for on reason it is a fight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY

A/N: a few review but still not enough. I NEED MORE; SO READ & REVIEW

Champ987: 1st: Naruto is not submissive he is only neutral. He has gone through it so many times that it is just routine. 2nd: Who ever said Kyuubi was in the harem.

3rd: As for the Naruto not hating Kyuubi that's not hard to explain. One, in Ch.1 Naruto tells Kyuubi about how old man, Sarutobi, taught Naruto never to hate other 'even' if they hurt him. And HELL Naruto doesn't know she killed his father, he doesn't know who his father is. And 4th: as for him forgiving her so quickly that something that even Kyuubi was surprised by and the reason will be revealed later on.

(Japanese translation, of preceding word)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu/Style_

"**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Thinking'**_

_**??? Speaking **_

Ch.3 Begin:

"This is where my story begins and yours ends; my sensei"

Naruto slid into a defensive stance and watched as his brothers emerged from the scorched craters the powerful lightning had created.

Vergil watched as four hulking beasts emerged from the smoke, each identical to the one beside it. They stood atop clawed legs each equipped with three clawed toes, the claws the length of an average butcher's knife, another of these blade-like claws extended from the rear of the ankle; on their hips a large plate of metal, the same dull silver as the claws, covered the knee and the complete outer thigh. Passed the armored legs dark skin could be seen in a spiraled appearance; the skin was then hidden by another chunk of armored hide, this segment staring under the beast's arms and wrapping around to the back another chuck of the segment went over the arm and out. The arms were thick with muscle and were clawed, with larger claws than the ones on the feet, and overlapping armored plates cover the forearms. The only notable difference in the demons was the length of the blade-like horn in the tuck out of its armored forehead; the head was that of a reptile in shape, the beast had no eye only an indented swirl-pattern, and had jaws lined with jagged teeth. Bolts of lightning flowed around their bodies in a protective manner. They were the elite foot-soldiers of the demon emperor, Mundus; they were a squad of Blitzes.

Vergil almost cursed seeing the familiar demons _'their not that strong but still a pain if not handled correctly and that was when they were alone…wait, Alone. Blitzes are known for always fighting on their own. Then why have four come to Naruto's call?'_ He thought with much displeasure "Five on one not very honorable Naruto"

Naruto face was blank and his eyes were closed. He spoke a moment later "Yes, but I needed something to help bridge the gap in our power. By my calculation you still have the upper hand" after he finished speaking he sat cross-legged and pressed the palms of his hands to getter and whispered.

"_Raiton: Tobihi no Tengai__" _(Raiton: dome of flying sparks) Tobihi (flying sparks) Tengai (dome)

He slowly pulled his hands apart and bolts of electricity leapt between his palms till they started to strike the center point between and a little, glowing ball began to the form and then grow. The ball grew quickly from the size of a golf ball then a baseball, a basketball then it began to surround Naruto's arms and continue so on till his entire body was in to ball of electricity. The ball then mad contact with the blitz they were startled by the energy before a growl came from Naruto's mouth and they stopped their movement and they waited.

Vergil watched as the electric dome swallowed the beast and how Naruto silenced them with a growl. The dome continued it growth now roughly a 20ft in diameter and growing closer. So the wall of static blue energy neared him and faced his choices; move away or stay and let the ball swallow him as. Being the man that he was he decided to endure since what ever it was the creatures within weren't being damaged so it had to limit him in someway. The wall had just reached his foot a bolt of electricity arched out and struck the foot; it wasn't painful more like the shock you get from someone's joy buzzer. The shocking dulled as more of his body was consumed, growing into a tingling sensation, the sensations continued till his entire body had been consumed.

The dome had an entirely different appearance on the inside than it had from the outside; the once electric blue was still there but thousands of glowing balls flew through the area. Vergil felt the balls touch his body and felt them shock him before dissipating; he heard a growl from the other side of the dome to see the blind beasts locked onto here he stood. "I'm surprised that you actually let the dome surround you; it's not like you to fall into such an obvious trap." He said still holding his position.

"I wanted to see if the bridge that you are forming is really long enough to cover our gap; and I had a question" he answered coolly still being struck by the occasional bolt

"It's the blitzes, right?" he asked as if reading his sensei's mind; whose only response was a tiny nod cuasing the blonde to smirk. "Let me guess it why these solitary brutes are here in a group" another nod "well you see blitz aren't that different than you or me; in that we have very big prides, and refuse to look weak. Well, the blitz, are so set on not looking weak they die before requesting help. But if a member of their kin does call for help the beasts come running and will die to save their kin. Kind of noble, right?" he said as the beast growled anticipation. "Well it seems their getting anxious so lets get this over with."

"Uhm, very well then; let there be no more words Naruto." He said before dashing forward; Yamato drawn and ready.

Naruto smirked and let out three growls the blitz reacted instantly. The two on the outside of the group lung forwarded their shields in full strength intent on striking down their brother's foe.

The first beast, Ichijuu, met the silver haired, half-devil three-fourth the radius of the dome, about 25ft, away from the center, Naruto,; the blitz struck at Vergil with wide swing of its vicious claws only for Vergil to duck under and bring his blade up trying to cut the demon down. The beast partner, Nijuu, intercepted the strike thrusting its claws in from beside his brother, causing Vergil to step back only for Ichijuu to bring his claws down on him which he block with Yamato's sheath. The two battled for dominance each trying to overpower the other till Vergil saw Nijuu gathering lightning in its claws; he leapt back just as the blast struck Ichijuu who didn't even seem to notice.

They came again just as violent and wild as before to which he would strike: only for the other one to appear behind him and try and shred him apart. He would dodge and slice at the attacker some of his counter slashes would have hit if not for the electric shields that stopped him from cuasing any real damage. These bouts continued for a few more minutes, before jumped further back away from the horned-beasts.

Vergil took a breath and held it in before letting it out in an annoyed sigh _'well this isn't getting me anywhere. Find the next style'_ he thought before sheathing Yamato and altering his stance.

He stood his legs were spread wide about double shoulder width apart. With a sheathed Yamato in his left-hand, which rested right before the sheath's opening and his thumb held the tsuba in place, while his right-hand was brought up in a blocking position, like when he has Beowulf, near his face.

Ichijuu came again first a wide swing of the claws to which he blocked. The demon's claws slammed against the side of Yamato's sheath that held firm. The beast snarled and tried to strike with its other clawed hand only to be blocked again, this time by Vergil's hand as he grasped the longest claw tightly in his hand.

As if on cue Nijuu came in from behind intent on landing a hit. He got it; just as the beast would have made contact Vergil teleported above the two demons letting them slam into each other and toppling to the ground. Vergil came down behind the and simply waited for the beasts to come again.

This time Nijuu came in swinging its claws. Barely a foot away Vergil moved. His left-hand shot forward jabbing the butt of his sword into the beast chest, breaking its shield and sending the beast skidding backwards it landed on its back. This time Ichijuu came at him from the front, his claws striking the O-katana's sheath once again. Vergil struck again grasping under the breastplate of the beast and in a mock jujitsu throw slammed the beast into the ground.

Using the down demon as a springboard he launched himself at Ichijuu, who had just stood again. Time seemed to slow as, Vergil slid Yamato out of its sheath and, they neared each other. They lock locked eyes with him and the beast growl a final curse as the blade sliced through him. The demon fell back in a shower of blood and gore.

Roars echoed as the three remaining blitzes took off after devil that had struck down their brother. Naruto roared after the two that had stood at his side; but they were lost to words. He let out annoyed growl _'useless idiots' _he thought as he reached back and then began to stand.

He stood and the barrier vanished from sight, though unnoticed by the others fighting. He reached over his hand over his left shoulder and grasped at an unseen object. He pulled his hand forward and the air distorted as a large red sword appeared within his right-hand.

The sword was about 5ft long and was curved slightly back near the tip, similar to a German Grosses Messer, and the handle had a motorcycle like accelerator. It was Red Queen a human sword that Vergil had taken from the half-devil that had been in possession of it and Yamato.

Naruto stared at the blade his eye shined with hatred and disgust. _'Worthless sword'_ He turned to the four combatants and walked forward.

Vergil had been blocking and dodging the beasts assaults for the short time after striking down the first while they didn't use team work their strikes were harder than before and much less predictable. He slashed at their bulky forms hitting them their shields lost in their rage. Though the beasts were bleeding, badly, they refused to stop they ignore the wounds and continued the onslaught.

Thunder sounded high above in the sky as lightning struck the ground a few feet behind the blitz. Their rage subsided as they felt a dominating presence. It was coming from behind the trio. They turned and saw Naruto lightning sparking off him in all directions. He growled at the beast and they fell into line. Naruto walked between two and stood in front of the middlemost blitz.

He looked at his sensei who was only breathing slightly elevated; his clothes had small cuts and nicks here and there. "Well sensei how bout we start real fight?" he nodded and smirked at his student. The beasts growled ready to strike. "Shut-up you stupid beasts" Naruto yelled swinging Red Queen around. The beasts' heads hit the ground and rolled away.

Vergil watched as the demons bodies fell to the ground and then watched as lightning gather from around their bodies and then flowing into the Naruto's body. He stood deathly calm and silently allowed his brothers power flow through his veins. He turned to Vergil his purple eyes shined with lightning coursing through them.

Naruto readied Red Queen revving it handgrip three times. Vergil slide into his offense stance and held Yamato in hand ready to strike. They lunged forward.

Naruto blade came down trying to strike the silver half-devil skull. He was blocked. Yamato easily stopped the human blade. The crackle of lightning was heard emanating from the sword, Naruto smirked. He pulled the accelerator's handle. The sound of lightning and the sound of an engine synchronized. Lightning bellowed out the edge of the blade. The blade then held itself equally against Yamato. _'Well let's see how long this will last, 1'_

Vergil watched in silent curiosity as the blade held itself against Yamato. Naruto smiled as he and his seemed to be equal in strength, for now. _'2'_

Naruto leapt back before coming forward with another swing this time from the side. Vergil moved back avoiding the slash before bringing Yamato down diagonal. _'3'_

Naruto twisted to the side avoiding the razor's edge that was Yamato's blade. He flipped back landing with the human blade held ready. He lunged forward. _'4'_

Vergil slashed his sword forward. They clashed for only a second in a flash of sparks before landing feet away from each other. _'5'_

Blood shot out of Naruto's side as a gash spread appeared covering the entire side. Naruto cursed seeing he was first to lose blood. That was till a slash formed, in the same position as the one he had received on his side, the slashes were the same except that the slash on Vergil's side was smaller than the one on Naruto's. _'6'_

The two looked at each other and lunged forward again this time with greater speed they were blur of speed and power. Flashes of light, the contact of the swords, the only sign of the two's contact. _'7'_

Time slowed as they made contact and the sparks that leapt from the swords like fireflies lighting the darkness being left by the falling sun. Naruto's blade glowed with its crackling with golden blades of electricity. The blade crackle turned to a roar as the gold turned to an anger red. _'8'_

Naruto eye the shift for less than a second, and so did Vergil, before jumping into a savage swing of the Red Queen. Yamato was moved to block and it did, partly. As the red blade struck the O-katana Vergil struggled to keep the sword back and slid back from the force behind the strike. _'9' _

Vergil slid back feet eyes widened. _'what ever this new technique is it definitely increases Naruto's striking power'_ Vergil dodge instead of blocked the next strike letting the blade slam into the ground, leaving a gash and spider web in its wake. Vergil not missing the beat brought his blade into slash the blonde in half. _'10'_

Naruto was barely able to pull the sword from the ground and stop the strike from his sensei. The blades clashed for briefly before Naruto jumped back bringing the sword back up ready to strike. _'11'_

The lightning crackled again and flashed again before vanishing completely, surprising both devils. _'So the charge is 11 seconds per charge, just 2 left; so 22 seconds total, great'_ he thought sarcastically.

Naruto gripped the handle and pulled the accelerator again and the lightning coated the blade once again. He leapt forward again using the little time the blitz had given him. He made contact and the sparks flew from contact on Yamato. _'11'_ he thought keeping count of his time

Vergil almost yawned at the pattern it was like fighting his shadow. He jumped back away from Naruto and sliding his sword back into the sheath. He lowered himself in a wide stance; his hands holding Yamato. _'10'_

Naruto cursed seeing the stance _'great I can wait here and let my time run out or I can move close and let him chop me to bits'_ he bit his lip till a familiar vixen spoke.

"**I could help you"** she said ready to help

'_No'_ he said without hesitation _'I'll need your chakra later but for now I need to push him to his trigger, till then please just help by healing the more vital injures'_

"**Aye, Aye Caption!"** she said sending him and image of her in a sailor's uniform giving a salute, causing him to sweatdrop _'why must she always make light of the situation'_ he thought forgetting she could hear them **"Because one of us needs to have some fun; mister grumpy"** she giving him the raspberry

Just as he returned from his thought the lightning shifted to red _'crap, I wasted all my time. Well no reason not to go further now'_ he set Red Queen at a downward angle so the tip just touched the ground; he then brought the blade to his chest and had it parallel with the ground and focused the lightning into the tip of the blade. He pulled the blade back before lunging forward, as did Vergil.

Their swords never struck each other, to intent on blood than stopping steel. They were apart after just a second. Blood fell to the dirt before being absorbed into it.

Naruto fell to his knee as blood sprayed from the slash mark across his stomach. Red Queen's lightning faded and rested limply in Naruto's right hand. No blood fell from Vergil's frame.

Vergil turned and looked at the down form of his student. He sighed as much as he hated it his little project had gone rogue before he was ready and wouldn't form the devil arm he had been working for. _'But, I can't leave a rabid dog run loose; lest he ruin more of my plans'. _He walked up to Naruto lifting him by the front of his shirt. He looked into the purple eye of his student, who was snarling at him, and sighed again "You are quite the disappointment, I had high hopes for what you could have become" he slammed the boy into a nearby tree "but you had to go and ruin it, why?" he demanded his anger flare along with his aura.

Naruto grinned at his sensei. "Well sensei it was ether die when you thought I was strong enough to form your new devil arm, or fight you on my own terms, like so." he moved his Red Queen till one on Vergil's summoned swords screwed the arm to the tree behind; Naruto snarled at the pain his will, and pride, not letting him scream. 'Vergil how much longer had you been planning on waiting till you killed me"

"3 years, that how long till I thought you could awaken your devil trigger, at your current rate" he said holding "but I will have to hope that fox inside of you has made you strong enough for a strong weapon" he held Yamato pointed at Naruto's heart before pushing it forward.

Naruto fell limp as the blade pierced him and then the tree he was held against.

Vergil watch his student's eyes as the light left them, showing that he was close to death, he let out a sigh once again he pulled slowly Yamato out of the boy.

Vergil's hand stopped pulling as another grip it, Naruto's. The blonde's bloody hand grasped his sensei hand stopping it from removing the blade that held him. Naruto grinned, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin, despite the O-katana in his chest "Come on sensei, stabbing me in the heart, you know that wouldn't kill me". His voice was horse

Vergil sneered at his student "Persistent brat" he said as he summoned 3 swords sending two in each leg and the third into his right shoulder affectively pinning him to the tree. Naruto smirked as his grip tightened not letting the older man go.

Vergil pulled his hand feeling the tightened grip but Naruto held firm as if his life was on the line. Naruto smile at Vergil before speaking "you're not going anywhere, sensei".

Vergil heard a low growl come from his throat before a small electric shock hit him. Then a clicking noise was heard it was low and coming from Naruto's shirt. Vergil watched as the clicking increased and as Naruto's shirtsleeve moved, first at the shoulder, and then a distinct line curving over the length of his arm till the raised clothe reached the opening at the end.

What emerged resembled a centipede it was covered in small navy-blue plates of exoskeleton. It had dozens of small legs each of which moved in sync with its neighbor. It had a two pairs of long, about 5in., tentacle like feelers at the base of its mouth, which housed a pair of jagged mandibles, electricity spark between them when they flickered close to on another. It had no visible eye relying solely on the feelers. "It called a Centalla; it's quite the rare little, and nasty, lightning bug." The demon bug feelers touched Naruto's skin slowly running over it in peace; till it came up to Vergil's held hand. "And it has quite the…interesting abilities; sadly most can't see it as anything but a pest."

The feeler flinched as they touch the half-devil's skin tasting the new aura. The creature let out a small high-pitched squeal before digging its mandibles deep into the silver haired man's wrist. Vergil winced as the demon dug in to his wrist till he saw the bug beginning to disappear as the plates started moving forward to the only place available to the buried head; deeper into Vergil's wrist.

The blonde spoke again "It won't take long till it eats your heart sensei from the inside out". Vergil redoubled his efforts to release the hold on his wrist as the Centalla dug deeper into his body. He was only able to free himself as the final inch, of the full 18in, had entered his flesh. He stepped away from Naruto, while removing his coat leaving him in his vest, looking at his wrist as the bulge in his skin began traveling up towards his body. He drew Yamato from the blonde's chest and placed the edge at the head of the bulge and pressed the blade in.

An ungodly shriek filled the darkening sky as Vergil cut the head of the Centalla was sliced off and out of his body; the bloody bug was then ripped out of his bicep. He threw the creature to the ground before smashing his boot into the squirming body, smashing it leaving spider web like cracks running through the ground.

He turned to Naruto only to see the blonde was gone, his blade forgotten. He saw a small trail of blood leading into the forest he growled in anger before swinging his Yamato. Dozens of trees all fell as the silver haired half devil walked forward following the trail.

With Naruto…

Naruto stood his back against a tree not very far from he had left Vergil. He could hear the falling of the trees. _'Looks like sensei noticed I'm not where he left me. Kyuubi-chan, how are we doing?'_

"**Caption, we've taken too much damage; she can't take much more!"** she yelled, still playing her games, still dressed as a sailor.

He sighed hearing her _'well is there any good news?'_

"**Aye Caption, while the damage on the ship is extensive, the trap has been sprung and victory is assured**" she said grinning like the maniac she is

'_Good, I don't know much longer I could keep this up'_ he jumped away from the tree just as a blade slid through it. Vergil stepped over the downed tree and stared down his student his face hard and angry. _'Well, Showtime' _

"Naruto, I've grown tired of the games" he held Yamato in his right hand across his chest. His eye were calm, cold, and most defiantly pissed

Naruto grinned _'Kyuubi, give me the juice!'_ he said slipping into a combat stance, feeling Kyuubi's power filling him "Let step this up a notch, sensei" he said closing his eyes as Kyuubi's aura surrounding him.

First black rings formed around his eyes and his whiskers grew deeper and more defined. A pair of pointed fangs protruded from under his lip and his fingernails grew into a set of razor-sharp claws. His spiked back hair returned to it original fullness, with spikes in all directions, before becoming bristly and standing on end. Red bubbling chakra seeped from his gut before cloaking his entire body shaping a near fox-like form ears and a single tail included. His eyes opened his eyes to show the now bloody red that stood dominant, cut down the middle by large animalistic slits. **"Let's finish this, once and for all"** he said in a deep bestial voice, dropping to all fours.

Vergil watched his former student transformed using the demon lord's power. He almost smiled, if he could force Naruto to draw out enough of the demon's power he might get that devil arm he had been working for. "Yes, let's see if you can match me now Naruto"

He launched himself forward, Yamato drawn back.

Naruto moved faster than before, but Vergil increased his own speed, keeping up the made contact. Naruto clawed hand blocked Vergil's hand while he brought up his armored-boot to stop the dark forged O-katana. They stood their eyes locked, hellish red locked with icy blue. Naruto's other set of claws came down slashing at Vergil's chest.

Vergil moved back avoiding the sharp claws only for the demonic shroud to follow him. He blocked the palm shaped extension only for it to grab onto the blade before Naruto began to pull, hard. He dug his foot into the dirt and held the blade not letting go no matter what.

Naruto pulled the sword trying to get it away from its master. He growled as he gained no ground in the deadly game of tug-of-war. He pulled back one last time before using the blade as a grip to spring himself at Vergil.

Vergil felt the tension disappear and saw as Naruto moved towards him faster than he could react to. Naruto reached his sensei and brought his claws against the half devils chest tearing four lines of bloody flesh over his right shoulder and down a portion of his chest and back. He grounded his teeth as his blood dripped through his now ruined vest. He flipped to the left as Naruto came again this time from behind.

Naruto ran at Vergil in what best be described as bliss. He was having the time of his life; he was fighting an opponent with years more experience, physically stronger, more agile, and even a stronger demonic aura; but none of that mattered he had a challenge those disadvantages simple hurdles in his way to his goals. He brought his claws for another swipe this one aimed for Vergil's head. Vergil blocked using the sheath before jumping back away from Naruto, who didn't follow.

Vergil landed to see Naruto standing in a hunch and was moving his hands together forming hand seals. Before arching his back as he took in a massive breathe before, somehow even with the technique coming from his mouth, speak the jutsu name.

"_**Katon: Gouheruka no Jutsu**__**"**_ (fire release: great hell fire technique).

Flames, a mixture of a deep red and blacks, spewed forth from the blonde's mouth like a flood covering the area in front of him including Vergil.

Vergil made no move to dodge only slowly sheathing Yamato and raising it so that sheath's cap was pointed at the ground; he gripped the handle of the dark sword. As the flames neared him he closed hid eye and let the flames engulf him.

Naruto watched the dark flames swallow his sensei and felt worry; he knew there was no way in hell it was that easy. _**'Kyuubi, more chakra!'**_

"**No"** the fox said showing him; her pouting her lips **"Ask me nicely; with a please, or something. I'm not your on the call 'whore' that will do anything just because you say so!"** she said smirking through her pout

'_**I don't have time for games right now. Kyuubi you know what is about to hap…'**_ it was too late.

Demonic energy flew high into the air and pressed down on everything that felt it, like as if the gravity of the world had doubled. He turned; but was too slow, light flashed and he fell back into the air. He hung in midair and he could feel a blade sliding through his flesh leaving a gaping wounds. He felt great pain in his arms and legs looking he saw nothing; they all had been cut off connected back to him only by Kyuubi's thick bubbling chakra. He fell to the ground and felt himself beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

"**NARUTO"** Kyuubi yelled seeing Naruto was being ripped apart, literally. She began to pump more of her energy into the boy to heal him and keep him conscious.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's energy strengthening him enough to look forward; he saw a creature that would make the strongest of men fall to their knees in fear. It stood proud in self recognized confidence the devil's body moved in rapidly in small vibration like motions even while standing in one place.

It stood atop two heavily muscled legs both covered in a thick blackish-blue scales that cover all of the beasts legs, along with multiple veins of glowing with artic blue energy. On its shins and the outside of its hips thick bone-like armor, a deep blue color, wrapped around the smaller blackish-blue ones. The armor around the hip ran down in two pieces the first of which ran directly against the hip in the shape of four overlapping plates each lined with spines, the second half ran extended from the body in a set of four insect-like wings each detailed by the same veins. Its feet each had three toes in the front and a longer toe on back of the heel.

Above the legs was of course it devilish torso. It was covered in the same small scales as the legs were. The armor plates continued up from the hips in a covering breastplate that cover most of the upper body, except the space between the arms and the neck, in the center of it chest was a deep depression full of the crystal energy along with several crack like depressions leading away from the center. It arms were covered by the boney armor as well; it was shaped and wrapped over the biceps and triceps and another piece that covered the forearms. On the left arm a sheath like an extension reached in front of the clawed hand and ended in a point foot behind the beast.

Its head was shape similarly to that of a samurai helmet the armored plates ran out to the sides. Sliver spikes covered the top and back of the beasts head. The mouth was covered like most the rest of the face by the blue armor, leaving only it glowing, icy blue eyes. A dark blue aura flared around him, like a raging blaze, Vergil, he stood in gruesome glory as he had awoken it, his devil trigger.

Naruto could feel a blistering pain coming from his arms and legs, well what was left of them, as he saw the limbs had been draw them back to his body and were being burned back into place. He looked back at Vergil who was standing in silence just watching. Naruto held in a snarl _**'That bastard, he is WAITING, that son of bitch is waiting for ME! He dare he take pity on-'**_

"**Naruto just be happy that he didn't damage you to bad or this fight really would be over."** Kyuubi said finishing the reattachment process, and continued the flow of energy. **"Naruto you don't have long so till my chakra's negative effect show up"**

'_**How long?'**_ he said as a second tail formed swaying beside the first

"**About fifteen minutes, give or take but this is the maximum I can give you right now"** she said as a third chakra tail stood out of his tail bone. He stood first kneeling then on bent knees

'_**Thank you Kyuubi but just keep healing what you can.'**_ He stood again see Vergil had drawn Yamato again and held it firmly, he then brought his other hand up and motioned him to come.

They moved forward and Naruto fell back as the he was sliced across the face leaving a horizontal line that fade in an instant. The cycle continued for a short time, Vergil would cut Naruto apart only for his regeneration abilities to seal the wound before any real harm could be formed. Naruto growled as he felt Yamato slide through his shoulder nearly taking his arm again.

Vergil moved faster than Naruto could see, and he had barely begun to open the doors of his banks of demonic energy. He watched as his student practically stood still as he sliced through his shoulder only for it to seal up the next second. He growled once again before delivering a front kick to Naruto's chest sending him shooting back through the trees behind him.

Naruto landed dozens of feet from where he had just been. He looked around to see a section of trees that had all been cut in the same angle as if the cutter had sliced them all at once. At the base of the first tree Red Queen laid her handle coated in blood. He chuckled despite the broken ribs that were mending. _**'So we ended back here.'**_

He stood using a tree as a crutch. He saw Vergil's demonic form enter from the man sized hole in the trees directly in front of him.

Naruto grasped the hilt of the sword by the downed trees. He leveled the blade at the beast and pulled the accelerator one last time. The blade roared as the lightning wrapped around it. He charged forward the blade pointed at Vergil they met only feet later the blades held firm each trying to cut down the other.

Vergil growled at his student as they pushed against each other and pushed harder causing Naruto's spiked boots to tear into the ground as he slid backward.

Naruto cursed as he was being pushed back till they hit a tree and he was forced hard against it. He held Red Queen with both hands, one on the hilt the other on the back of the blade, struggling to keep Vergil's Yamato from slicing him apart. He could hear the strain that was being placed on his blade as it groaned and moaned in pain.

Vergil pulled Yamato back before sending a bone breaking kick into Naruto's ribs smashing him through the tree. He rolled on the ground till coming to a stop against a large rock sticking out of the ground. He lifted himself on his elbow sitting up against the rock. He sat his hands in front of him Red Queen in his right, the tip pointed in the ground.

Vergil slowly walked to his former student **"Is that it?"** he received no response only the twitching of fingers and the roar of the red lightning **"Very well"**. He raised the blade. He swung.

Lightning cracked high in the air. Vergil's blade slid through the boy neck slicing out his throat. Blood slid down his throat and chest. Vergil slid Yamato back into the sheath and watched his dieing student. Vergil watched as the fox's aura cloak dissipated.

A peaceful grin slid onto his face as he closed his eyes. Vergil sighed seeing the boy's soul wasn't going to form a devil arm. He turned away letting his devil trigger fade and began to head for where he left his coat.

He turned hearing a crackle of the lightning, which sounded almost like a chuckle, in the air. His eyes narrowed and focused on the boy as he felt electricity gathering around him. He moved quickly bringing Yamato out ready to end what ever was happening.

Electricity began to form visible in midair and began to flow into Naruto's body. Vergil's eyes widened as the wounds on his body healed. He moved to stop him, stabbing Yamato through his skull. His eyes widened as lightning continued to flow into his body till it was glowing. "Hehe; sensei BOOM!" he said raising his head show not his purple but pupil-less white ones, the glow intensified before.

BOOM

Naruto's down form exploded and lightning struck the ground in all directions striking Vergil and most of the surrounding trees.

Vergil landed feet away after skidding across the charred ground. He stood looking for Naruto only to see he was out of sight. He began to walk in search only till he felt the small lack of familiar weight in his left hand. He looked a saw something that he had never let happen before.

His Yamato was gone. He had let his most treasured possession to be knocked from his hand.

Naruto could wait. He HAD to find Yamato.

With Naruto…

Naruto smirked as he heard his clone's explosion. He moved quickly running toward the explosion. He cover the distance, which had been used to keep undetected, he entered the charred clearing to see the direction Vergil had been blown away. He began to follow his sensei's trail when he saw something shine of in the distances.

He walked towards the origin of the light. He walked only for a minute or two coming to a clearing; it was ordinary except for the tree directly in front of him. The tree was split down the center and resting at the point the two halves met was Yamato.

The blade shined in the moonlight. Naruto stood beside the blade and simply took in every detail of the legendary blade. That stood before him

_Power_

Naruto's eyes widened hearing an echoing voice coming from no real origin. He watched as a blue aura flared around the blade, flickering to and fro like a fire

_Power. Give me more power. Prove to me you have power._

Naruto grinned hearing the voice, the voice of Yamato. The sword had spoken something usually impossible; then again the young devil had learned long ago that, the impossible, was only for humans that lacked the ability to make it so.

He reached forward. His hand hovered over the blade's ivory colored handle before wrapping around the leather grip. The handle was smooth to the touch and yet he could feel how the leather tried to stick to his skin. He lifted the blade as if it was a feather, the long katana was surprisingly light despite its size, and the handle was a pleasant warm. Actually it was kind of hot; no not hot the handle was blistering.

The blade fell from his hand land in the ground the blade sliding in leaving the handle standing strait up. The white leather grip now glowed like metal that had just been removed from a fire. He looked down at his hand to see it was covered in burns, while usually such a small thing wouldn't bother him except that they weren't fading like the other burns he had had.

He stared up from his hand to the blade. _'It rejected me? Why? Am I not strong enough?'_ he bite his lip _'God damn it.! How the hell am I going to open the gate if the fucking key won't work?' _he thought before slamming his fist in to the side of a tree, leaving it in splinters.

"**Naruto-kun?"** the vixen tried

'_No! This blade says I'm not strong enough then I'll just show how strong I can be.'_ He said sending out a pulse of lightning using it as mock radar. And it worked.

Vergil was headed towards him and coming fast; guessing by the speed was going he would be there in seconds. Naruto grinned it was time for the grand finale.

Vergil ran quickly hearing Yamato's call. Someone had tried to wield it. He entered a clearing with no real differences other than a tree that was split down the middle. Resting within stood Yamato in all of its glory.

"It is truly a masterpiece, both beautiful in shape and detail along with it incomparable cutting power." Naruto said walking into the field from behind the tree. "You want this sword sensei…" he said pointing his thumb at the sword. "Then come and get it!"

Vergil growled at the boy before moving forward. He swung Yamato's sheath in a reversed grip. Naruto ducked under the blow and came in for an uppercut…only for Vergil to move just out off the way; using the momentum Naruto brought his knee up with him trying to smash it into the silver haired devil.

Vergil slammed his fist into Naruto's sending him back. Naruto ran forward sliding in low with a leg sweep only for Vergil to jump over, while bringing his knee down on the blonde's back as he flipped over him.

Naruto cursed as he saw the shift in position and moved once more to strike his sensei. This time he waved his arm in front of himself summoning a pair of broadswords. Grasping the spectral blades he ran forward and swung them with trained precision.

Vergil ducked and weaved dodging the blades as he stepped back to avoid being sliced through. Naruto swung the blades in a similar strike each blade following the other increasing the strike range and ability to injure.

Vergil having enough of the dodging swiftly struck Naruto in the chest sending him to the ground. Naruto gripped the handle of his blade and used it to hoist himself up.

"Naruto I've grown bored of this game." Vergil stated as his demonic energy began to spike. His devil trigger activated and he struck Naruto his clawed hand piercing him like butter. Naruto hung limply upon the man's arm his arms gripped the armored skin a lightning crackled.

"Sayonara, sensei" he said as a bolt of lightning struck both.

As the lightning strike past Vergil saw that Naruto was gone. He stood and looked to Yamato; beside it Naruto stood reaching for the handle. Vergil moved…only to fall to his knee as a bolt of lightning struck his insides. He stood this time the strike intensified, he let a scream of pain escape his lips as he fell back to his knees, his trigger fading.

"I see the eggs have hatched, sensei." He looked up at Naruto who now stood, arms crossed, smirking at him. "I told you that the Centalla was a nasty little bug didn't I"

"What…"

"You see when I had the bug dig into you, what did you do? You cut it out right? Well that's the worst thing to do; you see the Centalla carry their young within their blood; so when you chopped the mother to bits you let her eggs into your blood stream, and into your heart. And with all the demonic energy and all the lightning that we been giving them they have hatched and are slowly beginning to burrow their way out"

"But don't worry you will be dead long before that Vergil" he reached out and gripped the O-katana, steam flowed as the grip began to burn flesh. Naruto brought Yamato up and at an angle over his shoulder. He moved forward.

He reached Vergil's paralyzed frame and swung. _'Goodbye, Vergil-Tousan'_

And then move beyond the man.

Naruto landed feet behind Vergil turning to the man he watched as his head fell and rolled away a few feet.

_**Quickly perform the ritual while his blood still flows warm**_

"Yes Grandfather" he moved over the deceased corpse and began to chant in a foreign language. "Startwert für Zufallsgenerator des Lebens. Bewilligen Sie mir Ihre Klugheit und Vergangenheit mir sein Erbe. Ich sage im Namen des allmächtigen Chaos (1)" as he finished his hands slammed to the ground.

Vergil's body twitched and then spasm as the blood that was cooling in his vein emptied out and ran to Naruto, before being absorbed into his body.

Naruto watched as the last drops flowed into his body before the stress of the battle over took him and he fell in to slumber. Before he lost his grip he heard a final set of words

_**Goodnight, my grandson**_

Chapter end:

(Seed of life. Grant me your wisdom and past to me his heritage. I say in the name of almighty Chaos)

Vergil is dead and who is grandfather? What is next for our young devil?


	4. A Lesson

Ch.4 – A Devil's Direction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY

A/N:

(Japanese translation, of preceding word)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu/Style_

"**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Thinking'**_

_**??? Speaking **_

Ch.4 Begin:

Naruto awoke to see that he lay at the foot of a set of stone stairs. He looked over his frame to see the damage had finished healing. He gave a sigh as he began to climb the steps that led high into the sky and the clouds above. As he walked he could see and hear as the memories of the past materialized behind and around the staircase; a small little way for him to see his mistakes so as to not let them happen again.

Behind him a particular memory arose…his first kill.

Upon the cloud, on which the memories formed, a woman and her infant trembled as a certain blond came closer Red Queen held in his hand. His step was slow and uncertain.

Vergil stood hidden in the shadows and simple watch his student follow his order. He smiled seeing the woman's blood pooled on the floor as did the child's.

Naruto fell to his knees and wept at the sight, despite the inability to cry, and the knowledge of what he had done, "I'm so sorry." He cried.

It would be years till he truly understood the meaning of that lesson. _'To silence ones heart to do what must be done.'_

Naruto walked past the many other memories each he kept not for the memory itself but the lesson that it had taught him. He stopped as he neared a memory that had lead to betraying Vergil…meeting Grandfather.

_XX…Flashback…XX_

Naruto and Vergil were in a large city and in a little antique store. Vergil read through old texts as Naruto simply browsed the collections of collected goods. He walked leisurely past many boring little trinkets till he came to a small silver pendant. It was in the shape of a helmet of sorts; it had a trio of horns that protrude forward. The first came from the center of its forehead as a set came forward from the sides of its head similarly to a bull's.

He picked up the trinket and studied the smaller little details of the figure. The head rested atop a disk of smooth silver; and around the edge he could make out the smallest of text etched into it "Seele bearbeitet vom Terra verdorben, unterdrückenverunreinigung, den Strom löschend, um einem entscheidenden Schicksal weiter zuzuwinken. Erblicken Sie mächtiges Chaos, Omegas Gutsherren zu den hoch Himmeln." He read the text out loud.

'_Just another useless trinket'_ He moved to set the pendant down…till a small pulse of energy rippled in his hand. He turned the bobble and stared into the glowing eyes.

_**Why have you awoken me from my sleep, kind?**_

Naruto eyed the trinket, before answering "No reason. Your waking was merely an accident."

_**Accident? Impossible the seal binding me to slumber can only lift in the presences of my descendant!**_

'_Descendant? Maybe Vergil-sensei or the shopkeeper…no sensei said this shop was run by full blooded human so that only leaves. Wait Kyuubi could he be your ancestor?"_

"**No…no my ancestors, well all of my family members are all dead"** she said, slowly and with out her usual confidence **"It must be Vergil"** she added her voice trying to return to her usual cheery tone

"Do you know of the name 'Vergil'?" Naruto asked the bobble as he moved further away from Vergil and the store owner.

_**Vergil, hmm no the last Vergil I knew died almost a thousand of years ago**_

"**Ask if he had any children"** Kyuubi said growing interested

"Did you have any children, before your sealing?" Naruto asked

_**Yes I had one son before I my power was stripped from me**_

"What was his name?"

_**Sparda**_

"**Haha I can believe that out all the items here you pick the one that hold that spirit of Sparda's father, and your sensei's grandfather"** he hear her continue to snicker muttering about 'that was his kind of luck'. **"Maybe he would like to meet his grandson"**

"If you are sensei's grandfather I really should introduce you two" Naruto said as he turned to the area Vergil was in

_**NO**_ he roared as sudden and contained wind pushed him back and against the wall _**I have no interest in meeting any of that woman's brood even if they were born of my seed. But you say that are the student of the boy correct**___Naruto nodded. _**Then let me ask you something is this boy, Vergil, power hungry? **_Naruto nodded again _**then you do know that he is going to kill you right?**_

"What are you talking about old man?" he said his purple eyes narrowed, as he practically felt figure smiling at him

_**It is the same thing that happened to me. I got involved with the boy grandmother and as soon as I let my guard down she killed me and used my soul as her blade, her devil arm. But I can help you boy**_

"And why would I want your help?" Naruto said

_**Because the training from Half-devil, plus that of the Demon lord sealed in your gut is…good but the training from a Devil-king is far better**_

Naruto's eyes widened hearing, before narrowing "Wait there hasn't been a, known, devil-king for generations for you to be Sparda's father is by far too soon."

Naruto's narrowed further as a deep chuckle came from the _devil-king._ Boy how old do you think _**Sparda was before he entered the human world…he was just past his hundredth birthday; and before you ask why it matters is that true-blooded devil live for centuries before ever nearing adulthood. Do you understand?**_

"No" Naruto answered

_**For you what may seem like generations is nothing but a childhood to a true-blooded**_

"**Naruto-kun; as much fun as it is to hear you and the toy carry on as you two are Vergil with get suspicious"** Kyuubi growled bored hearing information she had known since birth

_**She is correct boy choice ether you take me with you and I train you or you leave me for the next generation to find**_

"Alright I take you but what do I call you?" Naruto ask as he walked to the counter

_**Just call me Grandfather**_

_XX…Flashback End…XX_

Naruto shook his head clear of the old memory before continuing the ascent. It was always like that he would climb the steps only for a memory to catch him and make him stop.

After a few minutes passed silently hearing his past as he continued his way up the steps he reached the last steps and could hear, see, smell, feel, and even taste the end of Vergil's life as Yamato's shinning blade cut through his neck.

Naruto step past the last step and onto a section of even ground; in front of him stood a door and a long wall. The rectangular door was twice as tall as Naruto stood and had a spiral pattern that branched out in all directions; all based around a single blue metal handle in the center. The wall surrounding it was a simple grey stone that stretched out farther than Naruto could see.

He gripped the handle and pressed it forward into the wall. The door rumbled before it slid down into the ground. Naruto stepped passed the door and it closed behind him with an audible locking noise.

The inside was something that you would expect to find within an upper-class clan's compound. Small ponds surrounded the area in between the four buildings that filled the area. The first was a large house that was twice the size of the other buildings standing with two stories. The next building was a rather small being nothing more than a storehouse, the next was simple building with a glass roof, and the last the was shortest by appearance stand only a few feet out of the ground as its steps descended in to the ground.

"**Naruto-kun"** he turned to see Kyuubi standing in the door way of the house, dress in a plain red kimono that covered her curves modestly **"He wants to speak to you"**

Naruto turned away from the house as Kyuubi neared him and together they walked to the partially submerged building. Naruto opened the door letting Kyuubi enter before himself. The inside of the building continued on as a set of stairs that lead down a darkly lit corridor. **"I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. You handle Vergil quite well despite the difference in your power"**

"Thank you Kyuubi but I still had to rely on your strength and even so I was no match for him" he said, his fist tightening into a fist

"**Naruto you know we had to wait till after Vergil was out of the way to really begin training"** she said stopping in front of another door. She gripped the handle and opened the door only for a powerful wind to come around and try to pull the door with it.

Naruto looked out at the now open area that Grandfather had formed for himself it was surprisingly simple; his private area was nothing but a platform floating under the compound, the two connected only by the narrow staircase Kyuubi and he now walked on. He looked back and saw the underside of the entrance stairway.

_**Naruto it is time we put the plans into motion**_

Naruto turned back forward and looked at the form of his grandfather, well something close. The figure looked to be made of a mixture of black smoke and the winds that spiraled around it. While no exact detains could be seen Naruto could make out vaguest image of knight adorned with large spikes and horns that came forward and an altar upon which he sat.

"I see that you still can't take your original form Grandfather"

_**No it does appear that I can not but that will come in time. Now Naruto you are to go to the far north; till you come to the **__**Sanrō, the Three Wolves, it is a set of mountains shaped like what it is named. **__**Till then you are dismissed.**_

"Yes Grandfather" Naruto answered, before Grandfather's formed dissolve in a gust of wind. Naruto turned to Kyuubi who stood beside the exit waiting for him. They walked back up the stairs and back into the courtyard of the compound. Kyuubi turned about facing fully after closing the elder's door.

She leaned against him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck. His eyes locked on to her soft lips as they grew nearer. **"Naruto-kun"** she purred as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Naruto leaned forward closing the gap between their lips.

Snickering filled Naruto's ear as he opened his eyes to see Kyuubi a clear dozen steps ahead of him. She continued to snicker while making a snapping motion with her wrist and adding the whip-cracking sound. Her snickering only increased at the red face half-devil. **"So easy, Naruto-kun, I swear that you never learn. Come now lover boy bedtime. You have a long journey starting tomorrow."** she turned and walked into the house. He followed.

Inside the house was a very simple sitting room with a table and a pair of cushions that sat on ether side. Naruto walked passed the room and up the set of stairs that lead to the upper level, and into Kyuubi's and his bedroom. Kyuubi stood at the side of the bed her kimono open. The garment fell to the ground silently and Naruto could see Kyuubi's frame fully.

His eyes traveled up her thin and yet strong legs, then her toned thigh before his eyes locked on her tight ass, how his body yearned to squeeze them. His eye travel further up as she began to turn towards him. Nine crimson tails moved and hid her more private spots as she notice his gaze. He mentally groans at said appendages, Kyuubi would summon them when she wanted and would hide on the whim.

He me her eyes for only a second before a furred appendage made contact with his chest and he was slammed into the wall. The call of **"HENTAI"** followed by giggling was the last thing heard before his vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

_She pressed her lips against his own in a soft kiss; the kiss both desired. She pulled away a gentle pressed her self against him her arms around his neck his around her waist. "I have always protected you. I have always loved you..." he tilled he face looking into her eyes; tears of blood ran down her cheeks. He tried to speak only for her lips to silence him once more. "...now it is all up to you, Naruto-kun" her lips pressed against his again. He couldn't move, couldn't act, and couldn't stop her. _

_It was too late._

_She was gone._

XXXXXXXXXX

"KYUUBI" Naruto screamed shooting forward a cold sweat cover him. His eyes darted around the area searching for her. His hand grabbed his forehead as images of the dream fill his vision, accompanied by a wave of pain with each image. _'What the hell was that? And why'd it feel so real?'_

"**W-what? Naruto what the hell I was still sleeping; and why aren't you in bed?"** the vixen answered Half-asleep. Naruto visibly relaxed hearing the vixen was there and apparently fine.

"S-sorry Kyuubi-chan just a bad dream" he said pulling his hand away from his face.

"**About what?"** she asked in general concern, it wasn't often that something could put a spook into Naruto.

"N-nothing. Just go back to sleep" he said standing from his resting spot in the dirt.

"**But…" **

"It's fine…I-I can't even remember what the dream was about anymore" he lied; hoping she would drop the matter. Kyuubi pouted before letting the matter be dropped.

"**Fine…since you're not talk about it you might as well get going. Remember if you need anything just call through the link"** She said as she cut off their link. He sighed in relief glad Kyuubi had dropped the issue.

Naruto looked down to the ground in which he had slept and eyed the blade he had dropped in his sleep. Yamato's blade shimmered in the morning sun and it energy vibrated out as Naruto watch it.

Naruto bent down and grasp the white leather handle. The handle grew warm to Naruto's touch not as it had been before but more the warmth felt between two people as they would shake hands. Naruto held the blade to the light and marveled as the light shimmered off of it.

Naruto turned away from the blade to its sheath still held in Vergil's hand. Vergil's remains could best be described as a dried prune. His skin was wrinkled and clang to his bones.

Naruto walked up to the body and silently removed Vergil's valuable items. While Vergil didn't carry an extensive supple of money he did hold a small cache of money, from a variety of locations, for times when a quick slash wasn't needed. The some of other thing that Naruto took was the small collection of Devil-Arms Vergil had collected over the years totaling, three including Yamato, a few different demonic artifacts, along with a single revolver. Naruto stowed all of which, minus Yamato which he slipped onto his waist, into a sealing scroll before sealing the same scroll into a seal on his wrist.

The last item he took was an ornamental gold cross connected to long gold chain. The cross was roughly five inches long and three wide. The cross was finely detailed with the image of a rose and thorn vine wrapped around the rectangular body. Naruto held the item longer than the others. _'Sorry, Nel'_ he thought before wrapping it around his neck and putting it under his shirt.

Naruto stepped away from the body and walk to the severed head. He lifted it and brought it back to the body. Naruto then set the head on the stomach of the body and set both arms around it to keep it in place. He stepped away from the body one last time.

Naruto turned and faced the still body laying just a dozen steps away. His hands moved to in front of his chest as he went through a set of hand seals.

The white clouds went black and the thunder sounded before a single bolt of lightning came down hiding the fallen devils body. The bolt was gone as soon as it had come and so where the black cloud from which it came. White hot flames cover the body and burned through the flesh.

Naruto didn't see any more as he turned and left the body to burn to ash. Naruto sighed as he noticed his state of dress. Both his pants and shirt were littered with cuts and stained with blood and other substances. _'Guess I'll need some new clothes, AGAIN!'_ he growled hearing a light giggle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared forward as he neared the gates of village. The entire village was barely a two miles wide and sat between the banks of a small village. The gates stood around twenty feet at the top and were wide open. He entered the gates and could feel as eyes lock on to him as he walked past the shops.

Then what do you expect walking through a lively city street wearing a ripped and bloody shirt. Naruto noticed as the eyes of both young and old woman locked onto him faster than most of the men. He walked down the street till he came to a small shop at the end of the street before it branched off into the rest of the town. "Excuse me senpai"

Outside of the shop was and elderly man who was sweeping his sidewalk that lead up to the shop. He raised his head and met Naruto's gaze. "Oh, hello there sonny, someth'n I can help you with?" he said as he subconsciously licking his gums.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know the where I could find the nearest tailor's shop is?" he said as he put up a small smile. He could hear Kyuubi snickering at the way he spoke to the old man.

The old man's wrinkled hand stroke the rough bread that hung from his hand before turning and pointing down the right lane. "Right down this road is old Kane's shop. Just tell him Dalan sent you and he'll set you right up".

Naruto looked down the road and spotted the sign saying Kane. He thanked the old man, Dalan, before walking towards the road.

The shop was just a little building; two stories tall and a faded green color. The sign also looked to be in disrepair the dark brown letters were faded and the edges had begun to chip away. In the shop window he could see sets of dresses and other styles of clothes. He walked up the creaking steps and opened the wooden door.

A bell when off as he entered the door; the inside of the shop was a pale teal and had numerous set of clothes that lined the walls. "Is that you Dalan-ojisan? Come on in the back grandpa is waiting." A female voice sounded from behind the door behind the counter.

Naruto stood silently at the counter before ring a small bell that sat beside the cash register. He could hear shuffling from the back before the door began to open. "Didn't you here me Dala…oh I sorry I thought you were someone else, how can I help you?"

"Yes I need a new set of clothes" he said stepping back from the counter giving the girl a better view of his mangled clothes.

She whistled the torn clothes "No kidding someone really roughed you up." She turned away and stuck her head into the back area "Ojisan, customer!" she turned again and pointed to a high stool next to a set of mirrors. "Please wait over there and ojisan will be with you in a moment" she then walked back into the back.

Naruto sighed gently and walked over to the stool and waited. It wasn't long till the door opened again and the girl and an old man walked out. "Good morning son, now how can I help you?"

"Yes I need a replacement set of everything that I am wearing now as well as a set suited for colder climates" he said. As the older man stepped closer leaving barely an inch between them. The old man's eye traveled over the body before nodding.

"Alright now strip" he said reaching for a tape measurer

Naruto did as he was told and removed his torn clothes till he stood in only his underwear, and his necklaces; both of which gained attention from the storeowners.

The old man's eye looked over the cross and the other first; but the girl spoke first. "Hm, those are odd necklace you have there. They mean something?" the girl said with a blush across her cheeks as she got closer to the bare-chested Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow before responding. "Yes, this one" he said raising Vergil's cross "was a present from a friend and is said to ward off evil and protect travelers. He smiled slightly _'though, it always seem to start more trouble than not'_. "And this one…" he held up a yellow stone connected to a black cord.

The stone was rectangular just about 3in. long, 1in. wide, and half a centimeter thick. The stone was complete smooth except for a protrusion on the front; the stone looked like marble made of multiple hue and tint of yellow up and down the little yellow stone. The protrusion looked to be 'V' connected to a loop with the line extending out pass where they meet.

"…is called the Capricorn. It is part of a set called the Zodiac Keys, 13 in all; it is told that each key holds power over an element and those that wields all 13 can control all life as it is know. Or that is how the legend goes." He said letting the held gem fall back to his chest.

"Really, control the whole world? Wait you say each one grants a power, an element, which one does that one give?" she said pointing at the gem.

Naruto chuckled gently "I doesn't it is only a legend; this thing doesn't junction as anything more than a good luck charm; but it was said Capricorn control lightning."

"Alright all done!" the old man called stepping away writing down measurements on a notepad. "Alright, so you need a fixed version of what is over there and a set made for cold weather, correct?" Naruto nodded "any color preferences?"

"Purple" the man nodded and moved behind the counter, while the girl stayed next to Naruto "Alright, Mizore go fetch him a shirt and a pair of slacks." The girl nodded and turned to the hanged clothes on the wall.

Naruto walked to the counter as the man wrote down things on his pad before looking up at the blonde. "Alright, this is the estimation" he slid a slip of paper to Naruto "but you don't pay till the clothes are done; and I should have your order done by tomorrow around noon" Naruto nodded before hearing the girl, Mizore, hum behind him.

In her arms was a pair of black pants and a long sleeve shirt, both garments were plain but studier that most plain clothes. Naruto took the clothes and slipped on; they fit well enough thou a little loose. He slipped his boots back on and turn towards the old man once more "So, tomorrow noon?" the man nodded "what direction is the nearest inn?"

Mizore walked out the door and pointed to a large white build at the end of the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere outside of Konitora…

Two men stood beside each other their gazes locked on the small village and its little inhabits all going along with their little lives. Behind the two stood dozen upon dozens of men armed to the teeth with differing blades and instruments. "So your boss is paying us to destroy this one little village?" said one of the men.

He was tall and muscular standing roughly 6'4" and was covered in ragged brown garments. Over which he wore red patted samurai style armor, covering his shoulder and chest. He had black hair kept in a spiky ponytail and short goatee and rough unshaven sides. On his side was a pair of dark red kodachies and a long western style broadsword that hung over his right shoulder. He was Daishou, leader of the southern bandits.

"Yes, Master has asked that this village and all of it inhabits die and disappear from the face of the world. And he says that if a _single_ person survives that you shall not be paid" the other man spoke in a hearty, rough tone and held a slight accent.

He was dressed in what to be sewn bear's hide which covered most of the man's hulking frame standing just over 8ft.; under the bear's skin a set of thick plate armor shined in the dull lighting. He wore thick heavy boots all of which was covered dirt stained metal. His face was hard and muscular as was the rest of his body. He and the oddest hair color, it look had been done by a 5 year old due to its patchy coloration, the hair itself was the brightest shade of neon pink; the pink locks were kept in three poorly made braids that did little more than kept the long lock out of the mammoth's eyes. He had no facial hair except a thin line of hair that connected to each side of his face meeting in the center.

On his back was a most foreboding weapon it was an axe. The monster of a blade stood longer than the man, a little over 10ft, and its single blade was taller than most full grown adults. The stock of the blade looked as if the blade had been just a tree ripped from the ground.

Daishou looked up at the man that had hired him and his men. He pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig before offering it to the giant. "To complete our deal" the mammoth of a man took the bottle and drank.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his towel around himself. He stood before the mirror on the wall and took notice of his recent changes. He raised an eyebrow to how he hadn't noticed sooner. While slight the changes, from absorbing Vergil's blood, were defiantly noticeable.

The first was that his frame before he had a trained body but now his muscles seemed to have tightened and become more defined along with a slight growth spurt leaving the 11 year old at just under 5'5". The only other noticeable changes were that his cold blue eye had become a few shades darker, and that his shorter golden hair and had grown longer, hanging spiked back ending near his upper back, and had adapted a silverfish coloring to the roots.

He gripped the trail of hair before bringing his other hand and a rubber band and tying the length in a short ponytail. He looked at his reflection once before walking into his room.

It was a small and simple room a bed, a window, a desk, and a bathroom more than what he really needed. He walked to the window and gazed out at the now setting sun. _'Noon, then to the Sanrō' _

"**Get some sleep another big day tomorrow; Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi called from the seal. He nodded; set Yamato next to his bed, climbed under the sheets, went to sleep, and entered the seal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daishou stood at the edge of the forest, his men stood behind him their blades drawn and they waited. Daishou turned and looked through the roughly 100 men that followed him, the ogre of a man had disappeared again leaving only one command.

"Attack when the light of the sun no longer shines; you shall be watched"

He growled_ 'That bastard acting all high and mighty'_ he turned and looked at the setting sun. 'Almost time' he turned to his men and raised his blade. "Men to today end this pitiful village, and made a hefty profit during it! Remember No survivors everyone must die. NOW CHARGE!!" he said pointing his blade at the town as the sun finally set behind the horizon. His men yelled and charged.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound was unmistakable…the sound of thousands of pairs of feet running across the ground. This sound was the first and only warning that was given to the people on Konitora; as if by clockwork a high-pitched siren woke the people. The warning didn't go unheard as the people began to set a makeshift defense against the coming attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard the siren and growled. He griped the golden cross that rested on his chest. "This is your fault isn't it?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

He stood and moved to the window.

The dark city was surrounded by numerous set of lights, torches, moved towards the village. A raid. He sighed seeing the bandits; he scratched the back of his head before gripping Yamato from it resting spot at his nightstand. He dressed in the oversized shirt and pants and walked out of his room and down the stair reaching the base level of the inn.

Inside the inn he could see that many of the townspeople had gathered and were crowded towards the innermost corner of the room. His eye lingered on the woman that held closely to their children, and the cries of the infants. He walked passed without a word and exited the inn.

Outside the hotel the streets were still dark except for two sets of lights that were at ether end of road. He turned to the right towards the smaller group of lights. He gripped Yamato's sheath before disappearing into a blur moving down the street.

He stopped the moving at the end of the last roof in the line. He could now see the gathered mass clearly now. The villagers had stopped the bandits from entering the village but now were in a battle to maintain the position.

Naruto watched as the desperation of the villagers held the slightly skilled thugs of bandits back. Naruto gripped Yamato and gripped the handle and drew. He swung the blade and let the blade's shadow go and let it fly.

The line bandits leapt back once more as another group of men moved and pushed their weapons towards them. The centermost bandit moved forward and raised his sword; and swung down at the nearest villager.

He stopped his blade inches from the man. He coughed; he raised his hand to his mouth and felt a warm substance. He pulled it away and saw that it was blood. His blood, he fell back as did five of his comrades.

The line of villagers as well as the other bandits froze seeing the men die so suddenly. "I'd move back if I were you!" they heard from behind; before any could reacted the archway, that held the gates, rumbled and buckled under an unseen force before falling forward and into the wooden bridge; sending it and all that didn't move into the running river below.

The villager finally turned and saw their 'savior' many gawked at how the young man had halted the conflict with a sword from the top of a building from over 20ft. away.

Naruto looked over the broken bridge before turning and moving towards the other set of lights. It only took moments to reach the other side of the village. The situation was roughly the same as it had been at the other end. The villagers at this end had at least set a wall of sorts to guard from them bandits. Naruto landed on the ground a few feet away from the lines.

He walked pasted the useless people towards the enemy. He walked past the tailor, Kane, and the old, Dalan, he paid no mind to them as he walked past them even as they called him. Naruto walked to the makeshift wall before jumping over, Yamato and sheath held at the ready.

He landed on the other side as a bandit tried to stab him only to be killed by an upward swing; he rolled passed the dieing man and bringing Yamato through the necks of three more bandits. Naruto lunged forward his blade moving with him _'__Rapid Slash__'_ the blade glowed white as it cut through uncounted bodies.

An axe came down on his head, or it did till he blurred and reappeared high above the idiot _'__Trick-up__, __Summon swords__'_ he thought before summoning swords and hurling down at the enemies below. He landed and brought Yamato up into the nearest foe before bringing it back down into the next.

Naruto yawned as he stood ready for the next foe _'Bastards I'm missing sleep due to these bastards! I'll kill them all!' _he thought as he sliced through the dozens upon dozens of nameless humans.

"**Ah, Poor Baby"** Kyuubi snickered, watching him cut down the many lives in the almost artful dance **"faster you cut the faster you sleep"**

'Right' he thought watching as the bandits continued to dwindle. He slid Yamato in its sheath before gathering demonic chakra within the sheath, till the both sheath and blade glowed with sparking energy _'__Trick Up'_ he thought jumping high into the air _'__Judgement Cut__'_ he drew Yamato.

The air distorted as blades of unseen energy slashed through the troops under him. He landed and looked side to side. Most of the bandits were dead except for those that were stuck at the other bank.

Naruto landed in a crouch only to jump forward in a one-handed forward flip he turned to see a man with raggedy black hair and dirty red and brown clothes and armor. He had a broadsword held in a single hand and was glaring at him. The man drew his blade from the earth and charged forward in a wide swing "YOU BASTARD!"

Daishou watched as his men, his men, his family of miscreants; and now this guy shows up from Kami knows where and starts killing his men. The nerve of the bastard; Daishou looked over his fallen man and growled, if only he had been closer to the frontline he could of stopped the teme. He swung his sword, Dai, in a wide horizontal ark, only for the bastard to dodge by inches.

Naruto watched as the man who swung the large broadsword with surprising ease. Each swing was like listening to the man tell him the next move, he could see just where the blade would go, and moved accordingly. Naruto could see the man had high skills than those around him, most likely the leader; the man brought the sword high in a heavy over head swing.

Daishou leapt into the air closing the distance between him and the bastard. He raised Dai high over his head. He would slice the son of a bitch in half. The bastard disappeared!

Naruto watched the fool move in the air and brought Yamato up pointed forward. He did something he had never done before…he thrusted forward. Yamato cut through the fool with great ease it wasn't a fatal wound only _very_ painful.

Daishou fell back onto his knees as he felt the familiar sensation of blood flowing out of his body. He checked the wound, he wasn't in much danger with it but it sent one single message. The blonde bastard was toying with him, and did not take seriously. He stood and readied Dai once more despite the now searing pain in his side. He never made a move.

Naruto moved again that fool didn't stay down; he decided the fool needed a lesson on fighting with angry. He brought Yamato up through the man and through his blade and then down slicing both man and sword twice both strikes cutting flesh and shredding steel.

Daishou laid on the ground it was muddy _'it hasn't rain in week'_ he brought red muddy fingers up _'oh, it bloody-mud, my bloody-mud'_

Naruto looked at the fallen man and sighed; the man what ever his name had talent and potential, for a human, what a waste. Naruto's eye widened; he jump to the side, flipping off his free hand, just to avoid a massive fist, that left the ground rumbling and cracked terribly.

Naruto glared at the massive man before him; he stood far taller than the other men and would have clear as day if he had been in the line. He was a new player and strong if the crater was the slightest clue. Naruto looked the man over and could tell one thing...

He was no bandit. He stood ready his guard loose and looked to hold against any attack. His eyes were mismatched in color as one was blue and the other a coal-like black. "Evasion: C, Analytical skills: B+" he spoke in a hard analyzing tone like watching someone taking a test.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man; he was defiantly different from the others. "And may I ask who you are?" Naruto asked as the man grinned predatorily.

"Oh, how rude oh me, but my master wish for me to stay anonymous…for now" he moved and faster than Naruto could track slammed his boot into Naruto's chest sending him reeling across the field "Blocking: F" he moved covering the distance between him and Naruto.

Daishou coughed as he and his remaining man carried him and his blade away from the field. He watched as the client batted the bastard from side to side with obvious ease. He swore under heavy breathe that he would have his revenge on those two; the one that killed his men and the one who knew that it was going to happen.

Naruto landed against the backing trees and slumped down. That man had been dealing quite a number on him. The giant's fist came down against the tree as Naruto rolled to the side. He stood and wiped the blood that trailed down his chin.

"Uhm, I expected better from the man that Vergil spoke so highly of" that did he grinned like a manic the young boy ran forward Yamato at the side _'Vergil's __Rapid slash__; this will be good' _The blade slide forward and hit the man; Naruto's eyes widened as the attack did nothing; till a massive fist slammed into his face sending him back. The monster onslaught continued for a good long why; till Naruto was face down in the bloody-mud.

"Overall score: D-, I do hope you perform better next time, Gaki" he slammed his boot in to Naruto's head sending him to darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done: yeah sorry about the late update busy!


	5. A Devil Moves Forward

Ch.5 – The Devil Moves Forward

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY

A/N:

(Japanese translation, of preceding word)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu/Style_

"**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Thinking'**_

'_**Grandfather' Speaking **_

Ch.5 Begin:

In a dim room with the only source of light the dozens of candles that lined the walls and the single stained glass window, which stood above the entryway, the window was the image of a burning forest all around a white church house.

Within the room only three people stood, the first two sat at a small white table that sat in the light that shone down through the window; both where young females with bright red hair and dark tanned skin. The older of the two looked just be entering her teens, 12-13, and was noticeable being to develop evident but the growing mount under her white dress. Her hair was loose and rose at the ends giving it an almost flame like appearance. The younger of the two looked to be no older than 4; she had her hair up in twin ponytails. She wore a dress matching her sister. Both held cups of tea and sipped as the third person walked into the light.

He was a massive man standing roughly 8ft tall and had poorly colored pink hair, tied in three untidy braids. His face was clear of any facial hair except a narrow line of hair that ran from his hair down the sides and meeting on his chin.

He wore an olive-green double-breasted suit with black vertical stripes. The man knelt before the women "Kataku-sama, I have completed my preliminary exam of the Sparda-gaki" it was then the girls noticed the obvious giant; the younger of the jumped in her seat before running forward and launching herself at the giant, accompanied by the cry of 'Daigecko-chan'.

The man caught the little girl and automatically placed her on his shoulder where she began to play with his braids "Little Kataku-sama, how many times have I told you it is Degeiko not Daigecko, now please be quiet and I will play with you later, ok" he said with a massive grin causing the young girl to giggle.

"Good Nee-chan has been no fun at all" she said pouting at the older girl at the table who simple glared back.

He cleared his throat before speaking "The report on the Sparda-gaki" he said pulling out a black ledger, on the front was the name 'Sparda Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto' in indented gold print. He flipped the book open and began reading "To begin I used the local band of thieves to attack the village he had taken residents in…

XXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and he was hurting a lot

Those were the only thinks Daishou could tell as he awoke from his rest. He tried to sit up only for a shooting pain to surge from within his chest. He groaned falling back into the mat that was his bed. He felt a pair of soft hands press down on his side. "Idiot, getting yourself this cut up. I thought Aniki trained you better" he groaned again seeing _her_.

She was the younger sister of the man that had taken him in and given him reason. She was also the woman that had proclaimed him to be the only fitting man to marry her. She was Miko. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and a long skirt. She had long black hair and light green eyes.

Daishou closed his eyes as she tended to his bandages. While she couldn't fight, though she had a hell of a left hook, she was a damn good healer. He smiled hearing her song the same one from their childhood.

"_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?" "Yuube kanashi…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

… And that is when I moved in and engaged him personally." Degeiko stopped as the young mistress sighed leaning in her chair.

"Degeiko-sensei you know I only want to see the summary not the whole test; so please highlights!" the girl growled.

He groaned in annoyance "Find, in our fight he lost bad; he gets angry at the mention of Vergil and has yet to access Yamato true capabilities, his specialty seems to be speed movements, but after that his skill lag. For speed and evasion I'd give him an overall C+, despite that his defensive skills are minimal at best total failures, his offensive skills were basic copies of Vergil's without Vergil's trained fluidity. His only real positive side his more than abundant latent potential" he looked back to the young woman who had once more become bored and was now running her finger over the lip of her tea glass; while staring at a framed photo that sat on the table.

In the photo a pair of children roughly 6 years old in appearance; one a little girl with a white dress, dark skin, and flame colored hair; which had a single red rose held within. The little girl was blushing and holding the hand of a slightly younger looking blonde-haired boy who had the largest smile across his face. The two stood in a small garden in front of a small rose bush.

The Young woman sigh looking down at a dried rose_ 'Naruto-kun'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as the bright morning light assaulted his eyes; he sat up groaning at the familiar pain in his chest and just about everywhere else. He looked around it was his room at the village inn, he looked down and saw that his upper body was wrapped in bandages, and as was his head. He turned and saw Yamato resting against the far wall _'Kyuubi what happened'_

"**Well to put it simply…you saved the village, which is odd…for you, then you got your ass kicked by that big lumberjack!"** she answered the question without the slightest sound of sentiment.

He growled stopping at another pain in his chest _'why?'_

"**Hm; Why, why what?"**

"Why the hell didn't he kill me; I was out, on the ground, easy pickings and that bastard just let me go. Hell he didn't even acknowledge me enough to draw his blade or speak his blade." He yelled punching his wall leaving a deep impression.

"**Oh that 'why' that is simple he was testing you; someone has an interest in you Naruto-kun"** she said in her sing-song voice; before growing sterner **"and Naruto-kun that is bad. It is too soon for revenge sent enemies; so I have one question, who did you piss off?"**

He didn't answer but only looked down at the floor. That man had slaughtered him, worse than his fight with Vergil, and despite that he could tell the man was pulling his punches.

"Excuse me, uhm…sir" he turned and saw a young woman, with short black hair and dressed in a maid's uniform, standing at his door way "it is good to see that you are alright everyone was been so worried!" she then moved into the room and moving to the dresser "Here are the clothes they brought you back I got most of the blood out I'm sorry I couldn't do more" she set the clothes on the bed her eye down at the ground.

"Uhm, thank you…could you tell me…what happened last night?" he said grabbing the clothes; he could see the faintest pink spots but only barely, along with the sight of sown spots.

"La-lastnight? Oh sir you have been asleep for two days now; but the night of the attack they brought you in after they said you stop the entire army by yourself. I didn't see anything other than how beat up you were." She said only cover her mouth seeing Naruto slump from his position "Oh, I didn't me-" he raised a hand

"It's fine, please just leave I wish to be alone" she hesitated before nodding and leaving the room. He stood and walked to his bathroom he set the clothes on the counter and removed his bandages. He had healed for the most part except for a slight discoloration. He striped of his clothes and stepped into the shower; he turned the water high and sighed as the heated water ran down his body.

_**Naruto you and I need to speak**_

He blinked it was rare for grandfather to call directly. He closed his eyes and travel to the seal. He awoke at the base of the steps, as always, he looked forward and moved forward. He didn't care for the apparitions this time and simply waked passed. He reached the second to last step and froze.

_**Step forward Naruto **_

He looked and saw Grandfather's ghostly form at the gate. His black eyes burring deep into his soul; he hesitated before stepping forward.

_**Turn and face the mistakes of the past**_

Naruto turned and watched as the scene began. Him destroying the gate, attacking the army and killing the dozens of them, then his victory against the bandits leader, and then his defeat at the mammoth's hands. He sneered seeing the monstrous man obvious ease

**Do you understand your defeat? You had let your easy victories against the bandits dull your senses, you didn't have the same advantages you had when fighting Vergil, and you didn't even think of jutsu or even using Kyuubi's powers to aid you. All you thought was 'battle', 'blood', 'death', and 'glory'** the old demon then disappeared in gust of wind.

Naruto stood still and watched the memory again and again _'Did I really just want the carnage?' _he turned and walked down the steps towards the real world; failing to notice to the pair of soft crimson eyes that followed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes hearing a distinct knocking at his door; he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to see three people now standing in his room the first was the maid from before, the next was the man he purchased his room from, and the last had a doctor's coat. "Yes?" he said giving a convincing smile.

The maid who had been knocked backed away blushing terribly; the owner watched the girl and the doctor moved in close. "Incredible, truly incredible, your wounds have almost healed completely" he said moving up and down from the purple bruises.

Naruto chuckled "yah, I've always healed pretty fast, good blood and all" he said sweat dropping at the odd twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Oh really, a Kekkei Genkei perhaps, never heard of any doing with increased regeneration, truly interesting" he said pulling out a small note pad writing down numerous things down while walking out the door. It was then the inn's owner spoke.

"Thank you!" He bowed down to the ground his "Thank you for saving our home…but may I ask what is your name; the people have been dieing to know." He face still at the ground as was the maids.

Naruto sighed seeing the mess he had to deal with. "Naruto; my name is Sparda Naruto" he said walking back into the bathroom and changing into his clothe.

He reentered the room to see it was empty. He exited his room, went down the stairs and out into the streets.

It was how he had expected. The men looked at him with respect, and women young and old, single and married gazed at him with desire. He ignored them and walked down the road till he came to a familiar building, Kane's shop.

He entered and saw that it was like the days before empty. He went to the counter and rang the bell; he then heard shuffling in the back till Mizore emerged. She had a large smile on her face seeing him "Oh, Naruto-sama here to pick up your order?" He nodded "Ok, Oji-san it is Naruto-sama!" Naruto groaned hearing the title.

Old man Kane walked out of the backroom two brown bundles in hand; he looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Here you go sonny try this pair on and the other is the winter-wear." Naruto nodded and took the first package, and opened it.

He removed his clothes and quickly replaced them with the new ones the older and younger Kane watching, one with a blush the other indifferent. Naruto walked in front of the shop window and graded his new look.

He stood before the mirror in a dark bluish-purple pants, leather, and they had the slightest indention forming the pattern of billions of lightning bolt all interconnected to each other. His boots the same as before, his vest was now gone and a simple plum colored button-down shirt replaced it the shirt was loose enough not to hamper with his action but tight enough not to get snagged by things as he walked by. Grandfather's buckle has now sitting on a darker colored belt. The last item he slipped on was his overcoat.

The garment still came down to his ankles and fit smoothly. The inner lining was soft to the touch, and a dark near black color, and the outer looker to be leather and felt sturdier than it had been before. It was a brighter shade of purple than the undershirt and had a slight shine; there were now 2 horizontal stripes that ran across the center of his chest raised and across his shoulders, under the shoulder a small section of metal plates rested. In the center of the back was a black disk that as he felt pulled gently Yamato towards it, magnetic he guessed, he also noticed a set of loops near the belt.

He turned to the tailor who was admiring his work. "Fantastic; Ossan the feel better than ever; how much do I owe" the old man raised his hand

"No need sonny you already been paid for" he said stroking the stumble on his chin

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Bye who?"

"Mayor; said it was the least the town could do. Well see'n as everything is taken care of I do guess this will be farewell" he said. Naruto walked out of the shop hearing the girl scold the old man on being rude.

Outside the shop Naruto found roughly a dozen girls, ranging children to young adults, standing ogling him at the base of the shops steps. He chuckle nervously, he could take one overly clingy girl but _ten_ now that is just ridiculous. He walked forward and they took a set back. He ran.

He soon was atop the building moving towards the Northern gate. It took less time than it had the day before. He landed at the end of the buildings and groaned louder than before.

Down at the gate nearly half the village had come down to meet him. They greeted him with cheers and he growled lowly. "Naruto-san, we the people wish to thank you for saving our village!" Naruto saw the old man he had first meet, Dalan, standing I front.

Naruto walked forward towards the people and spoke "Now all of you fools, I didn't save your village I save _MY_ tailor, his life, his family, his grief, all things that would have taken more of _my_ time. Not _your_ village, for all I care this village can burn to the ground be tramped by animal and it would still be the same crappy town that simply I came to by chance!" he disappeared past the stunned group and walked forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room; far from Konitora

"Orochimaru-sama, we have received a report from of spy in Konitora" a masked sound-nin said holding out a manila folder. The serpent like man read the contents and began to snicker

'_High-speed regeneration, impressive combative, and that sword; most defiantly needs to be taken care of'_ he looked at the nin "Go inform the Sound five I have a job for them…and send word to Karin-chan that her skill will be desired as well." The man left in an instant; leaving Orochimaru to his own devises.

XXXXXXXXXX

1month later…

Naruto walked forward he had change in to his winter wear, which looked the same except for a thick fur-inners that did their job very well. He walked through the now gentle falling snow that slowed his path. He growled as to why he walked this path, a path leading to the north-west instead of the north-east, his original direction.

Kyuubi had asked him to do it he walked through the piling snow toward the home land of her dear friends as she had put it. The descendants of dragons as she had called them, he growled again, it was getting colder and he didn't like the cold.

"**Just a few more dozen miles, Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi called using her chakra to increase his body temp. He growled again **"If you get me there I give you a kiss"** he didn't respond but his steps did continue. She smiled _**'good old Naruto so easy'**_ she snickered.

He walked forward and growled again not due to the cold but the smell in the air. He knew the smell well it was dead flesh, blood and it was close. He moved forward faster and faster he came to the top of a hill.

Down in the valley below a traveler screamed all around him wolves…or something like a wolf tore at his flesh. They had big fangs and acted like wolves but they didn't run off when he shot at them, and he could see ice slinging to their skin like armor, he had shot one and it just pinged off harmlessly. He cried out as they ripped out his throat.

Naruto watched the whole screen with little care 'demonic wolves nothing special, rare they are this far south thou. As long as they don't get my scent I have nothing to care about.' As if Kami was listening a gust of wind came out from behind him and carried it straight to the hungry wolves. They turned looked Naruto and he looked down at the golden cross around his neck.

They charged and he drew Yamato.

He growled he was loosing again they were faster, in the snow, they knew the footing and he well he was getting pissed. He slashed at the nearest one only for to back up and him miss completely. He jumped up and the wolves followed he kicked a pair that tried to bite his legs and drove the spikes deep into the pair as the trio landed. He glared at the snow it was impossible to see the snow gave the wolves near perfect cover.

_He closed his eyes 'any ideas you two?'_

"**What about your **_**Raiton: Tobihi no Tengai**_** it help id targets doesn't it." **

'_Yes but it wouldn't work I have to have my feet stuck to the ground and not move them' _

_**Why not gather the sparks into the wolves that enter the field and then use those hot spots as homing beacons.**_

'_Hey that might actual work, alright first I need is some distance. Kyuubi chakra into my legs'_ he felt the blazing energy and moved he opened his eyes to see the wolves roughly 10 yards away searching for his scent. _"Raiton: Tobihi no Tengai"_ he pulled his hands apart and formed the glowing purple ball. He smiled as the first wolf entered the field. "Gotcha sucker!" using his hands guided the sparks into the wolf causing it to growl and glow like a Christmas tree. The others entered not aware of the threat. Soon the entire group entered and ran towards Naruto.

He pulled his wrist forward and put his finger onto the seal a poof came forth and in Naruto's hand a single revolver sat.

It had a pair of barrels and a blue rose along the sides. He pointed the gun and a dozen shots rang out; and a dozen wolves fell to the ground bleeding into the snow. The few wolves left took the hint this prey wasn't worth it. The last wolves ran carrying the meat they could and Naruto let his barrier down. He looked at Blue Rose and sealed it away and continuing forward.

It took him two more day and three more wolf attacks to find it but he stood at the arch Kyuubi told him to find. It stood against the side of a cliff and looked to be made of both wood and metal. It was simple and looked like a dragon biting its tail. He walked forward through the barrier and into the place behind it.

He smiled to himself seeing that the trouble was worth it. Before him was the ancient city had desire to visit and he now stood passed its door step. The ancient city of the dragons, Tatsumiya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end


	6. Tatsumiya, The Dragon's Palace

Ch.6 – Tatsumiya, The Dragon's Palace

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DEVIL MAY CRY

A/N: Just answering a few reviews ok 1) Naruto isn't Kyuubi's bitch he just can't fight her…think about someone that you hold very closely someone that you just find it impossible to hurt no matter what the consequences. And 2) Konoha just isn't part yet, but later yes it will be involved

(Japanese translation, of preceding word)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Jutsu/Style/Yamato_

"**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Devil-Trigger Thinking'**_

'_**Grandfather' Speaking **_

Ch.6 Begin:

Naruto grinned seeing that he was out of the storm, and that he had entered the barrier. He looked at the village and noticed it was more modern than most that existed in the country. The surrounding buildings were both square shape and while other appeared to be like traditional clan homes.

Naruto felt a trimmer run through his hand, he looked and saw Yamato vibrating within it sheath. He closed his eyes and listened for Yamato's voice, it came as a whisper.

_She is here. I feel her, I need her, bring to me_

Naruto blinked 'she' Yamato was connected to someone here; but who? Naruto tightened his grip and spoke to the excited blade "It is alright Yamato we will find her just be calm." The blade's vibrations stilled and it voice became silent.

Naruto looked forward and continued on; barely caring that the little visit had now turned into a goose chase for this woman that Yamato wished for. He looked forward and saw a group of teens gathered near the path. They took notice of him and charged. 'Kyuubi what the hell I thought you said this people are friends!' he parried their fists with Yamato's sheath.

"**The elders, you need to find one of the elders. These children are just fools looking for a good fight…oh. **_**And DO NOT KILL ANYONE**_** or the entire village will be out for blood"** she said as Naruto growled again before bringing his knee into the nearest punks chin. Twisting and the clubbing the next with Yamato's sheath…

XXXXXXXXXX

Daishou groaned as the bright light assaulted his eyes. It had been almost a month since the slaughter of his men and his defeat. He had taken time and thought about that night; yes he was still out for that blonde-teme's blood as well as the fat ass that sent him and his men to fight the blonde. He did know one thing differently those guys were normal; even above some of ninja he had killed in the past; and there was his problem. How do get strong enough to kill someone that isn't human. He growled punching a near by tree.

"You really shouldn't take your frustrations out on the trees dear boy you need them more than they need you" Daishou spun around to see who had spoken; it was as the oddest man he had every seen.

He stood a little over 5ft., with a noticeable slump in his back, and was covered in ragged black cloak that cover him entirely from fastened with nearly 30 buckles, belt loops, chains, padlock and many indescribable items wrapped around his body. The only thing that could be seen was a pair of glowing yellow eyes under his hood, and that he smelled like blood-mud. "Who are you?"

"Oh me I go by **Shiroari and I have come to give you a hand****" he pulled his arm out from under the chain covering and extended it to Daishou who didn't return it "****well, fine I was going to help you get you revenge of that Sparda brat and Degeiko as well but if you're not interested****"**

**"Wait, who?" **

**"****Oh, you didn't know their names then killing them would have been very hard, you know****" he said pulling out two pictures "****these 2 are the ones you want dead; correct****" Daishou looked and saw the faces of his enemies.**

**"You know them?" the man shook his head "you know how I can kill them?" The creepy man nodded his head before digging in his cloak.**

**"****Here we are!****" he pulled out a black cube "****This should remind you of your homeland; correct****" he opened the box. A deep purple near black light emerged. Inside the box Daishou saw a black orb covered in gold lines running in a creative pattern "****this is the meteor that fell down near Kyushu almost 80 years ago. It has the same properties as that 'star' from your home village. If you train with t6his as they trained with that 'star' you will grow immensely more powerful; and I also have this for you****" he reached again into to cloak. **

**This time he drew something logically impossible; it was a broadsword longer than the man was tall and shifted from a narrow tip, to a wide base, and then a narrowed connection to the handle. The handle itself had a three prongs pointing away from the bade at a wide angle as well as sky blue clothe that wrapped around the black metal that held the blade and it dangle at the base of the pommel. The pommel was for a better lack of word incomplete; at the base of the handle a claw shaped hold extended, but without anything to hold.**

**"****This is yours if you accept one condition****" he said holding the star and the blade "****do you accept their price?****"**

**"What, anything if I can get revenge for my men than I'll pay any price!" a sly grin spread across the man's face.**

**"****Any price you say; well…ok, I'll collected when things are better for both of us; oh and one more thing****" his smile growing large enough for a set of misshapen pale yellow teeth to show.**

**"What?" Daishou asked **

**"****_CONGRATULIONS_****_"_**** he screamed his voice a high-pitched squeal; he flicked his wrested and the broadsword moved he gripped the handle and sank the blade down to the handle, through Daishou's heart…**

**Daishou shot up his hand clutching at his chest. He looked around to see he was in the same field as before; the Creep, Shiroari, was gone but where he stood a single broadsword and a black box rested. Daishou pulled his shirt to the side and viewed the mark left; on his chest a long diagonal scar crossed his chest passing over his heart, due to Naruto, and now a new scar, only inches long, ran perpendicular to it directly over his heart.**

_Hey, partner _

Daishou looked but saw no one.

_In front of you, partner_

He looked and only saw the sword

_See jackass of a partner; it's time to train_

Daishou didn't respond only gripped the handle and examined the blade "what are you?"

_Your partner, ass; now take the funny little rock and start training like the creep wanted and lets get that Sparda kid and the big guy right so start training_

"Alright, alright get off my back I swear I've know you for the better part of 10 minutes and you're already a bigger pain than Miko on her period" he rubbed the back of his neck, popping the joints, he sat in front of the black box and opened the lid. The dark light washed over him and with it his forgotten powers restoring…slowly

XXXXXXXXXX

Two girls stood across from each other both standing on their toes, with a katana against their slightly arched backed. Their eyes were closed and around them a set of cherry blossoms fell. At the side of the room a group of teens older than the two watched as the moved.

The first was about 14 and had long brown hair that ran down near her ankles. She was dressed in a blue school jacket and a brown skirt. Her partner was dressed in the same except for instead of the blue school jacket she wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt buttoned only enough to cover most of her breast while showing a great deal of cleavage. Her hair was long as well but was a shiny silver color.

Their eyes opened revealing a pair of brown and blue eyes, it was then they moved drawing their katanas. The moved in near perfect unison their blades slicing peddles while staying clear of the partner. The dance lasted only moments and soon it came to and end; each on their knee sheathing their sword.

A single set of applause followed by more. The two looked towards their spectators more importantly the long silver haired teen that stood in the middle with a young brunette with glass on his arm.

"Way to go you to almost perfect" the silver teen said, causing one to yell and the other to bow "now go shower off and I'll buy both of you lunch"

"I'm fine I don't need the shower" said the silver-haired girl

"Well then, stinky, just go to wash your sisters back for her, ok Maya" he said as he and the other left the two alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled between curses at the youko that had but him in the situation. He brought Yamato up again blocking the strike from yet another fighter. He somehow was now in a school and now, due to Kyuubi's suggestion, looking for the master that ran it; so that he could call off the pain in the ass students. He had just cleared yet another hallway.

"**Maybe if you change into the uniform they wont think you're different, and would stop attacking you"** Kyuubi piped in

Naruto grabbed the nearest guy about his own size and pulled him into an empty classroom. He striped the boy of his clothes and tied him up before stowing him I a closet. He changed into the guys clothes before sealing all of his personal items besides his necklaces. He walked out of the room in the school's black with gold button uniform, it was a little large but not to bad.

A pair of students came bolting down the hall halting just before coming to him "Hey freshman have you seen any sign of the intruder" Naruto shook his head, the older students cursed "damn, well keep an eye out we have to find him, got it?" he nodded again

They moved pasted him running towards the end of the hall, just as they turned the corner Naruto moved _'__Dash__'_ he blurred forward disappearing out of the hall and to a pair of stairs; he ascended.

XXXXXXXXXX

The older brother and his little gang sat out side of the little dojo as the girls showered off. The entire conversation was on the youngest of the group who was getting teased at how he watched the younger sister. It was then a pair of student both sporting bruises "What?" the silver haired teen questioned.

"Sorry to interrupt club activities but, Shin-san could you come immediately?" he asked rubbing a sore cheek "I'm sure you guys won't lose!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled again they no longer though he was a student and the assaults had begun again. The only slightly good new was that he had taken a bokken and was able to fight near his normal style.

Down the hall Shin and his group walked through the broken groups of students. "This is amazing. This is all by that one…?" spoke the youngest, Masataka.

"It just energetic" shin said walking through the group that surrounded the intruder "Hey, newbie, what the hell you doing here?"

Naruto turned to the new person and smiled halfheartedly, maybe he could stop knocking people out, and he made eye contact a groaned internally, this guy looked ready for a fight, but spoke politely "Yes, I'm looking for the master of this school."

Shin's eye narrowed "and why do you want to see him?"

"Just to talk" he said still trying to be polite

"To talk; that's all! Then why did you attack so many students?" Shin said gripping a bokken that one of the students had dropped.

"You aren't going to help me find the master for me are you?" Shin shook his head and dropped down into a loose sword stance. Naruto eyed his new and notably the most capable so far and slipped into a drawing stance while bringing his wooden sword to his side and wrapping his other hand, acting as his missing sheath.

'_Iaidō' _Shin grinned_ 'interesting'_ he slide forward gently readying his strike, Naruto did the same. Shin moved again bringing his blade to the side aimed at Naruto's gut, Naruto was the same but aimed for his head; they both hit home.

Shin was launched to the side into the door of the classroom taking it down with him. Sadly wasn't as lucky his path sent straight of the third story window and down into the building below.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the showers Maya sat behind her little sister and ran the wet sponge down her back making sure to get all signs of dirt. She stood and reached for her for towel…

XXXXXXXXXX

Shin head shot up and a large smile spread across his face despite the bleeding gash on his temple "What a swing...hey what happened to that guy?" he said while his girlfriend dabbed a piece of gauze over the bleeding wound.

Bunshichi pointed out the window "You sent him out there" Shin gave an 'O' face "and then he went down there" he pointed down at the dojo "and if I remember correctly that's the shower he fell into" Shin's eye grew wide, as did Mitsuomi and Masataka, before running to the window.

'_Oh, crap'_ he turned and started running for the stairs followed be the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he felt the hard tile floor "ow that hurt man I would be the one that gets shot out a window" he reached down and gripped something soft. He turned and saw…a pair of naked girls both well endowed and both very beautiful. The first girl had brown hair and looked a little out of while the one behind her was fully aware of the happenings and was staring wide-eyed at the man that had fallen on her and her sister.

Naruto turned and backed away from the two as did the silver-haired girl who moved and covered herself with a towel. It was then the brunette opened her eyes, sat up and gawked at Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shin reached the door to the dojo and pulled it open. He ran through the training room and came to the entrance of the shower. He looked back at his group "Close your eyes!" before any could respond "NOW!!" they obeyed their leader, as his eyes began glowing, and closed their eyes. He turned and pulled the door open

"Crap".

The brown haired girl was now pressed against Naruto her soft lips pressed again his own. The kiss continued till Naruto was on his back and Aya straddled his stomach "Nice to meet you. My name is…Natsume Aya. Please marry me…" that was the last thing Naruto heard before darkness took him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke hours later to find himself tied to a chair in a dimly lit room; all he could see was the pair of candle that sat atop a desk and the man that sat between them. He was a man in his late thirties and had short dark brown hair. "How are you?" he and a strict voice

Naruto growled before answering "I am Sparda Naruto, apprentice of Kyuubi no Youko" he could hear whispers from the shadows.

"Why have you come to Tatsumiya?"

"Kyuubi asked me to visit this place and to see how the place had changed since she had come" he relaxed in his seat; this was going to a while. It wasn't for many questions later that he really paid any real attention till it came to the second to last question "Do you know who you saw in that shower earlier today?"

"Well the brunette introduced herself as Natsume Aya, and then asked me to marry her, and I did speak to the silver-haired girl." He could feel killing intent within the air

"Yes, do you know why Aya asked you to marry her?" Naruto answered 'no' "the reason is you see the first man to know them, a Natsume women, is to be the one their lives are dedicated to"

Naruto nodded "That seems very honorable"

"Yes it is, and you see you saw not one but both of the young female masters of the Natsume clan; now my question to you is will you take responsibility?" he could hear all the whispers fall into silence

"While I am honored for the right; I wouldn't be a good husband. I'm in the middle of a journey one that will last for many years and I really couldn't think of starting a family till it is over; but as for taking responsibility I couldn't in good conscience force two lovely young women in to marriage and then just leave them for that undefined amount of time" he said hearing the whispers pick up again.

"And if they followed you on this journey" the man said leaning on his forearms

"Well I wouldn't disapprove of that…as long as both girls agreed of course" he heard the man shifting

"Very well…then we will hold a small ceremony it the next few days and then _my_ daughters shall accompany you on this journey…on the condition that after this journey you must return here and continue the Natsume line with them" he clapped his hands and the light within the room came on revealing both girl, one pissed the other crying in joy, and many other people most likely the other elders and their children, from which he could feel a trio of highly focused killing intents, Shin, Mitsuomi, and Masataka.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was many miles to the south a group of six stood outside a cave; inside the sound of click, cracks and many other sounds could be heard.

"Tell me again why we are here again" asked a redhead ask tilting her glasses back into place.

A thin pale silver haired boy answered "Because Orochimaru-sama wants this person inside to help with capturing, or killing the person who has sparked his interest, and that is all trash like you needs to know"

He walked forward as did his team and the redhead.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a full day since yesterday's events and Naruto walked through the Natsume clan compound enjoying the scenery. It was quiet Kyuubi hadn't spoken to him and he couldn't enter the compound within the seal.

Aya had taken to her upcoming position with glee and would follow Naruto everywhere while calling him "Naruto-sama". Maya on the other hand had all but disappeared.

Naruto looked down at the O-katana at his hip. It was vibrating again. Following instinct he leapt back and barely dodged the strike that landed inches from where he had stood. As the dust cleared Shin stood in a sleeveless black top and a pair of black pants "you and me have some unfinished business, little bro" he said as he drew his blade.

It was a large ceremonial nodachi; it had a red sheath and hilt wrap. It has no cross-guard, and the sheath had a tattered cloth that spiraling down it. The blade glowed with energy.

_It is her. My beloved__; Boy we most not lose MY pride is on the line_

Naruto grinned and drew his O-katana and set himself into a loose stances.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter End

Next time; a duel, a marriage, and a war; all in one week

Ok good chapter I liked it. Ok Now 3 things

I **NEED** more reviews

I would love if somebody actually gave their ideas for say devil arms

You all need to respond more, I start writing when I know people are reading


End file.
